Lost Stargazer
by simplyxlovely
Summary: "Vianne..?" Thor uttered. "Wow, what a girly name for a huge guy like you." Dawn replied blankly. When Thor is exiled to Earth, he meets two sisters. But with one of them, he feels a strange yet familiar connection which will mean a lot more than either of them had thought. [mainly Thor/OC]
1. Prologue

_Yep, yet another story by moi. I'm on a writing roll, bruh! Haha, because of this, I might go ahead and plan to get a minor degree in writing once done with my art major. *shrugs* But who know? :) Anywho, welcome to those who know me and ones that don't. As always, I hope you like this story posted for your entertainment. On with the show! **~Lovely**_

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and minor adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Prologue

Two brothers ran through the hall in the direction of their parents'—Odin and Frigga—chambers. They had be told by one of the servants that their mother and father had news to tell them. Both became excited to find out what it could be and sped off. Upon arriving, the eldest brother pushed open the heavy doors to enter with his younger sibling into the golden room. They paused in the doorway at the sight before them. Frigga sat on the edge of the bed in the middle of the raised platform. A small child sat in her lap, sleeping against her bosom. Odin, the Allfather, turned to his sons with a smile.

"Boys, come and see our new edition." he beckoned with a slight gesture of his hand. The young boys glanced at each other briefly before walking up the steps to stand with their parents and the tiny newcomer. Eyes of winter green and sky blue widen as they fell on the small being cradled in their mother's arms. The baby girl was only a year old. She had a heart-shaped tan face with chubby cheeks, pale pink lips, and an adorable button nose. Short locks of dark and lighter brown curls sat atop her head. The infant's eyes were closed and bordered with long black lashes.

"Mother.." uttered the eldest boy with surprise, "I had not known you were with child!"

"That is because she wasn't, brother." the younger told, rolling his eyes before glancing at the older woman. "Whose child is this, mother?"

She chuckled. "Observant as ever, my Loki. This child belonged to Adelina and Kennet, great warriors of your father's. Unfortunately, they died in a recent battle while on Midgard."

"I have decided that she will be a part of our family in respect to my dear friends." the Allfather informed, looking at his sons. "I want you two to look out for her as if she was your sister by blood."

"Yes, father." the brothers replied in unison. Their loud voices caused the slumbering child to waken. Lightly tan eyelids opened to reveal eyes, a cerulean color that was brighter than the blond headed prince's. Both of the boys' breath stilled as those orbs took them in. The baby girl smiled suddenly and reached out towards them, grunting in an eager way. The younger brother brought out his arms and carefully took the child from his mother. She squealed in delight, waving her arms and causing the siblings to smile.

"She's so adorable. What is her name?" Thor asked, holding her tiny hand.

"Vianne."

The boys' eyes soften as they looked upon her happy face. "Little Vianne.." Odin and Frigga peered at each other, pleased that their sons accepted the once-orphan child.

* * *

_A few years later_

"Loki, play with us." The studious brother looked away from his spell book to glance at his adopted sister, Vianne. He held in a sigh of bliss as he took her in. Now in her sixth summer, she still had the features of when the mischievous prince first set eyes on her; the only difference being her hair was now long curly locks that fell around her shoulders and framed her cute heart-shaped face. Along with her were her black and white foxes, Rune and Trine.

"Vianne, I'm busy reading at the moment." Loki stated in a gentle tone, "Why don't you go play with Thor?"

The little girl pouted, crossing her arms. "I can't find him. So you have to play with us now."

Her brother sighed. "But my studies are very important and can't be-"

"Then teach me a complex spell." his sister suggested with a seriousness that was above her age.

"Father has told you before that you are not at the age to do such spells like I." he rebutted with ease.

"Oh, come now, Loki. Teach our curious sister a spell. We both know how brilliant she is." The two siblings turned towards the doorway of the raven haired prince's chambers to see their eldest brother, Thor. He was leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face.

"Thor!" Vianne shouted with glee, running up to him. The blond prince grinned and picked her up, twirling her around some.

"I know that she is far more advanced than normal Asgardian children but Father's words are always final." Loki told, petting Rune on the head as the black fox rubbed against his leg. Vianne had intelligence that a child her age should not have yet and could be very mature at times. Already she could read and write perfectly as well as form tiny, simple magic. Every now and then, a bit of mischief takes over her and she used those spells to toy with the servants. She was similar to him in that way but her stubbornness and playful nature was more like Thor's. He did wish to teach her a more challenging spell but he feared more of his father's disappointment than his selfish desires.

"Boo! Loki is a worry wart!" Thor teased, sticking out his tongue at his younger brother.

"Be nice, brother." the lively princess scolded, slapping his shoulder softly.

The blond laughed. "Sorry. Well, that plan failed. So what is another choice of yours, my Little Vianne?" She made a pondering face before smiling wide.

"I want to play wedding!" she proclaimed.

"Oh, goodness. Our daughter is already speaking of marriage, haha." Odin the Allfather and Frigga had strolled in then.

"It's only pretend, silly Mother." the six-year old giggled, being placed down by Thor.

"We know, my dear." Odin smiled, patting her head of curls. "And since we are speaking of marriage, I am curious as to who you would want for a husband?"

"I do not want only one husband, Father." Vianne frowned.

The Allfather raised a white brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"That is because I wish to have Thor and Loki as my husbands." she explained simply, "Then we will always be together."

"How sweet, Vianne." Frigga said, "You love your brothers that dearly?" She nodded vigorously, making her curls bounce wildly. The mischievous brother walked over from his chair to his little sister. Using his magic, he produced a pink Stargazer lily and presented it to her.

"Then let your favorite flower be a symbol of that promise to have you as our bride, Little Vianne." Thor smiled and nodded in agreement. Loki's words made her grin brightly and take the flower with giggle. Their father then requested for the brothers to follow him for he wished to speak with the two. Loki said a farewell to his mother and adopted sister before following after Odin. Thor kissed the little girl on the cheek quickly to catch up with his other sibling and father. Frigga and Vianne watched them go. The youngest of the three children looked down at the flower in her hand and fingered the smooth petals with a sudden sad expression. Her foster mother took noticed right away for the girl was always animated like the meaning of her name.

"Vi, what is wrong?" she questioned, "You were all smiles a moment ago."

"I know well of Loki's silver tongue and have doubts of his promise.." Vianne responded sadly.

"Do not worry. I'll will make sure your brothers stick to their words." her mother proposed, picking the child up to walk down to the hall to the Royal Garden. The foxes scurried closed behind the older woman. "Though I feel they will anyway." Bright blue eyes closed as the six year old rested her head against the woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

_Once mankind believed in a simple truth. That they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others they knew to fear..From a realm of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into their own world. The cost was great but in the end, their king fell. The source of their power was taken from them. The last Great War ended. We withdrew from the other worlds and return home to the realm eternal—Asgard. Here we remain as a beckon of hope, shinning out from across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. _

Odin finished his tale as he and his sons came before the Casket of Ancient Winters—the power source of the Frost Giants. Their father stepped away from them a few paces, continuing to speak.

"But the day will come when you will have to defend that means." he stated, turning to face them again.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked.

Thor looked at him briefly. "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" he said while swinging his arm as if a sword was in his hand and he was attacking unseen foes. His younger brother frowned at his display. The boy stopped, panting as he looked back at his father. "Just as you did, Father."

"A wise king never seeks out war but," the Allfather advised, pausing and peering at the two with his piercing one-eyed gaze. "He must always be ready for it." The older man walked between, heading back for the entrance. The two siblings glanced at each other and smirked. They then ran off to catch up with their father, each grabbing hold of his hands.

"I'm ready, Father." the thunder prince told.

"So am I." stated the mischievous prince eagerly.

"Only one of you can descend the throne but both of you were born to be kings." Odin informed, "So for now, stick to your studies and training as well as looking out for our little princess, Vianne..for she will be your bride one day and Queen of Asgard."

* * *

"Little Vianne! Where are you?" Thor called around the garden; Loki beside him searching.

"Over here by the willow!" her childish voice called. The brothers headed in the direction of the familiar tree to find their adopted sibling. She was leaning against the trunk, hidden by the drooping branches. Rune and Trine were curled in her lap together, fast asleep. The two joined them, sitting on either side of the girl.

"Ah, what a peaceful spot." Loki sighed, enjoying the cool breeze.

"That it is, brother." the thunder prince agreed.

"So, what did Father wish to discuss with you both?" inquired the princess.

Thor stood excitedly. "About the Frost Giants and how Father defeated them!"

The young girl feign fear at this news. "Frost Giants? How frightening!"

"Do not fear, sister." her eldest brother assured, dropping to his knees beside her and taking her hand in his. "As your brother and may be King, I will fight away the Giants and monsters that wishes you and Asgard harm."

"That I am well aware, brother, but with all that fighting comes pride." she told with a troubled smile, "And with it, you may lose your stars."

"I promise you I won't. I will be a humble King." he promised.

Cerulean peered at the listening raven-haired prince. "Will you do the same, Loki?"

He took her other hand, kissing it. "For certain, dear sister." Vianne grinned brightly and placed a kiss upon each her brothers' cheek. The three settled together under the tree then, listening to the birds.

Winter green eyes turned to the young girl. "Tiny Stargazer, will you sing for me?"

"Why should I? You didn't want to play with me earlier." she huffed, "I don't believe you deserve my song after that." Her comment made the blond laughed heartily.

"True, but I did promise to marry you." the mischievous prince smiled at her, "So, won't you sing?"

"Thor, do you as well promise to marry me?"

"Unless my heart stops beating, my Vianne." He pinched her cheek with a grin. She sighed in content, pleased by his response.

"Very well, I shall sing for my childish older brothers."

"Yay!" they cheered happily, getting comfortable on the grass. The mature-at-times six year old shook her head and began to sing an old Asgardian lullaby. Vianne's soft singing voice was slowly lulling the boys to sleep. Her tiny fingers ran through their hair and stroked their cheeks every now and then.

_The sky is dark and the hills are white  
As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;  
And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"  
He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_On yonder mountain-side a vine  
Clings at the foot of a mother pine;  
The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
And only the vine can hear her sing:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
What shall you fear when I am here?  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_The king may sing in his bitter flight,  
The pine may croon to the vine to-night,  
But the little snowflake at my breast  
Liketh the song I sing the best, -  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
Weary thou art, anext my heart;  
Sleep, little one, sleep."_

The little girl waited after she was done to see if her siblings were asleep. When they did not wake, she tapped her pet foxes. They looked up and crawled off her. Vianne's impish ways were taking hold now. She stood and crept away from the willow tree until a good distance was placed between the slumbering brothers did the child run to the library down the Grand Hall. The adopted sister wanted to learn a new and more advance spell. And since Loki wasn't going to teach her any time soon, she would have to learn on her own. Once in the library, she strolled to the shelf where the books of Aged Spells sat. Her little fingers ran along the binds until stopping at one that was black and frayed. Vi pulled it out and sat on the tile floor. The book was in a lost language but surprisingly she could read the words somewhat.

"_Lady Vianne, what spell are you looking for?_" Trine asked, slinking up from behind her.

"A spell that catches my eye." she replied, flipping through the bind.

"_**That's a good spell! You can use it to scare people, hehe!**__"_ Rune laughed.

"_You fool! She meant she's just looking for a spell that is interesting."_ his twin chastised.

"_**Hey, name calling isn't nice!**__" _he told angrily.

"Oh, look! This seems so." their owner announced, pointing at the page. "I think it's to create a portal to the Earth just like Heimdall!" Her clear eyes skimmed the instruction and read them out in testing.

_With the blood of Gods that course through my veins, _

_Bind me to Earth in Valhalla's name._

_Take my Infinite birth and _

_Replace with a Mortal's curse _

"Hmm, that doesn't sound right-" Just then, the floor began to rumble and shake. The strange earthquake quickly grew rougher, causing books to fall from every shelf. Vianne stood with a frighten expression and dropped the spell book. She then ran back towards the direction of the entrance. The foxes scurried ahead of her, leading the way. Winds from nowhere swirled around them, suddenly joining the growing chaos. The girl had to constantly push back her curls to see. Every step wobbly because of the trembling floor. The place was turning into a windstorm now from how it felt. As the door came into view, a black portal had formed behind the three. The adopted child's feet lifted from the ground and she was swiped into the air, pulled back towards the gaping vortex. Her small hands grasped for anything to stop her until finally grabbing one to the in-wall shelves.

"Brothers!" she screamed at the top of her lungs that the windows shattered. The sound of the shattering glass came out like an explosion, wakening the boys from their sleep. They looked around wildly from where the sound could have came from when suddenly hearing Vianne's screams. Loki and Thor scrambled up and ran at full speed to the library. Upon arriving, their eyes widen with horror. The little girl was trying to be sucked into the growing hole. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she held on for dear life.

"Vianne!" Thor cried, racing over to save his darling sister. He grabbed her hand while holding the same shelf.

Her cerulean eyes opened, frighten. "Thor, please help me!"

"Try to hold on! Father will come soon!" She stared at him with apology as her fingers slowly slipped from his.

"_._.I'm sorry.." she whispered before sliding out of his grasp and being engulfed in the hole to disappear forever..

-TBC-

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts? You know what to do, go write a review! And maybe give a fave or a follow too!**

**..oh dear allfather, that sorta rhymed.. *sighs***

**-Lullaby: **_'__Norse Lullaby', a poem by Eugene Field_

****(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)****


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews and more, everyone! You're all the best! **~Lovely**_

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and minor adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter One

"NOOO!" Thor shouted as he jumped up from his pillow. Trine, who had been curled beside him, was startled awake with a yelp. The blond princeling covered his perspired face with his large hands. Short takes of breaths came from his gasping lips.

The white fox placed a paw on his leg. "_Was it the nightmare again?_"

"Yes. By _Aesir_, it has been so long since it has troubled my dreams." He moved his hands away. Blue eyes turned to the small table by the bed. There sat on the polished wooden surface was a painted portrait of young Vianne. She was smiling so big that it caused her eyes to squint close in an adorable way. _"Why today of all days has that nightmare return?"_

"_Well, do not fret over the past. Today is the day you will be crown King of Asgard, milord._" Trine reminded happily; her fluffy tail wagging. "_You must be all smiles, not frowns. It is a joyous moment._"

He petted the fox, giving a slight smile. "You are right, Trine." The man stood from his bed and retreated into his bathing chambers. One of the servants had beforehand prepared a bath for him to take. Already nude, he carefully slipped into the warm waters that smelled of lavender, not caring today about the feminine bathing oils used. His mind was still vexed by the nightmare.

The young girl had been gone for many years now, lost in a realm that not even Heimdall with his all-seeing eyes could find. Thor had been devastated afterwards and still to this day blamed himself for not saving her better. Loki had always been helpful when trying to ease his troubles which he was grateful for. He was glad his younger brother was with him, knowing well that he would have fallen apart without someone there to share in his woes. It was after that day, Thor swore to become stronger and win every battle he fought in; to never be helpless like he was then.

Once bathed and dressed, he went to find his brother. Loki was waiting in the hall leading to the throne room. Golden colored drapery hung from the ceiling to the floor between the columns, decorated for the occasion. A gentle breeze made them flutter like butterfly wings. The blond prince came and stood long side his sibling. Together, they stood in silence, peering out at the kingdom.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked suddenly with a smirk.

Thor turned to him with a laugh. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was that time in Norrnheim.."

"That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle." the thunder god reminded.

"Ah.." the younger said in a disbelieving tone.

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pull us out alive?" questioned the future king.

"Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." the trickster stated, making his brother laugh again.

"Yes, some do battle and others do tricks."

Just then, a stout servant appeared, presenting Thor a goblet of wine. Having overhear the conversation, he gave a small chuckle in agreement to Thor's remark. It earned a displeased look from Loki. With a twist of his wrist, the raven haired prince conjured a trick. The goblet began to rattle on the metal tray the servant held before dropping it, spilling out poisonous snakes instead of wine. The portly servant gasped and jumped back in panic.

Thor glanced at his sibling with disapproval. "Loki. Now, that was just a waste of good wine."

Loki smiled at the startled servant. "Oh, just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" He waved his hand and the snakes transform back into the alcohol. The servant bowed before scurrying away. The two brothers chuckled. Another came to join them soon after; this time a soldier for Odin's army. Thor's winged helmet was silently offered to him. He then took and observed it.

"Oh. Nice feathers." teased his younger brother.

"Do you really want to start this again, do you, cow?" the elder mentioned, noting to the golden curved horned helmet wore.

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of being sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

The raven-haired prince looked to him, serious. "I've looked forward to this day for as long as you have. My brother. My friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

The blond prince smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you." They smiled and peered out at the scenery once more.

"Really, how do I look?" he pondered softly.

"..Like a king." came his brother's reply.

"If only Vianne was here to see." Thor said sadly, "Wonder what she would say?"

"She'd said lively about how handsome her elder brother looks." Loki smiled, sad as well. They stood in mournful silence for a moment. "Well, it's time."

"Go ahead." the thunder god told. The trickster glanced at him. "I'll be along. Go on." With a short nod, he left. Now alone, Thor stared at the morning sky as if searching for something.

"Where is the Nine Realms are you, dear sister?" he uttered to the air. As a surprising response, an ariose laughter was heard behind him. He turned quickly, spying nothing out of place.

"Who goes there?" Thor demanded with a voice of a king. No answer came. The man stalked forward, searching for the intruder of his thoughts. When he found no one, the drapery billowed wildly in a sudden breeze then. As they fell back into place, blue orbs took hold of a figure standing farther down the hall he faced. From the distance, he could only make out that the figure was a woman dressed a white dress and a tousle of curly locks fell from her head to shoulders. But her body was transparent like a ghost and it obscured her facial features, so the prince could not denote who this being was.

"I ask again who are you? As future king to Asgard, answer me!" came his bellow.

"_A soul lost to the winds,_" came the woman's breathy reply, "_With warning to tell you, oh future king._"

"What warning do you wish to tell, spirit?"

"_Beware of your arrogance or you will fall. And those who wish acceptance will steal your glory with greedy hands._"

"My arrogance? Ha." Thor scoffed, turning on heel. "It is blasphemy you speak, spirit, not cautionary. Away with you now."

".._Oh, how you have lost your stars._" the apparition noted sadly. Startled by those words, he faced the specter again, only to discover she had faded away as quick as she appeared. The thunder god was bewildered. Her last words were far too familiar..Before he could remember from where, another servant came to him and beckon it was time for his ceremony. Thor followed, pushing his worry aside.

* * *

Thousands of Asgardians—both affluent and hapless—crowded the expansive golden throne room. Tapestries of red and gold hung from various place on the ceiling. The place was loud with cheering and music. At the center of it all, Thor stood in his armor with his crimson cape and winged helmet. He held his blockish hammer, _Mjolnir_, high in the air, exclaiming with boisterous mirth. Striding pass lines of guards dressed in gilded armor and yellow capes, the blond flipped his weapon in the air casually as if it weighed like but a feather and pointed to several cheering spectators. The white arctic fox hopped beside him joyfully. The soon-to-be king was happy beyond belief and his talk with the woman specter had been summed to be nothing but something conjured by the nervousness in his mind. Nothing could ruin this day and his joy.

Nearby, standing on the steps of the platform, a brunette in dark red and silver armor—the lady warrior known as Sif—rolled her eyes at his showboating. "Oh, please." she uttered.

Frigga, standing beside Loki and closest to her King, scowled at her eldest son's display before glancing at her husband. Odin, dressed in his full golden armor, sat on his high throne, watching impassively. Finally reaching the base of the throne, the thunder god knelt and set down both helmet and hammer in front of him. His blue eyed gaze raised and peered at his mother before winking at her with a broad smile. The older woman suppressed a smile and shook her head slightly at him. He turned and smiled towards the men standing to the right of the king—his ever-long companions, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Trine retreated from his side to sit with Rune, who laid next to the raven-haired prince.

"_Isn't this marvelous?_" whispered Trine excitedly.

"_**Oh, yes. Marvelous, indeed.**_" her brother deadpanned with a yawn. "_**But I much rather be sleeping in the garden than a loud, crowded throne room**_ _**at the moment.**_"

The white fox's ear flatten suddenly. "_Well, Milady would have enjoyed this.._"

"_**What's brought thought of her all of a sudden?**_"

"_Thor had the dream about her, now she is stuck in my thoughts. I cannot stop.._"

"_**Hey,**_" the black fox nudged her with his head softly. "_**No sad face. We have to be happy for Thor today, remember?**_"

"_Uh, right!_" his sister agreed, straightening from her sudden sad mood. The Allfather stood from his glided perch and thumped his spear on the floor, receiving silence as a result of the action.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn." he began. At his chosen first words, Loki, who stood quietly between Sif and Frigga frowned; envy filling him. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer _Mjolnir_, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king." Everyone stayed silence and listened intently to the old king. "I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the Great Beginning.."

* * *

As the ceremonial pressed on, far below the throne room and in the heart of the palace, two guards marched up a corridor with smooth stone walls routinely. They walked in the weapons vault where artifacts sat in recesses along the hall but one. At the end, the Casket of Ancient Winters rested upon a pedestal of scoured rock stood. Everything seemed in place and normal but hidden in shadows, a blue icy hand slid across a thick column, leaving a thin layer of frost under its palm, just waiting to strike..

* * *

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition," Odin asked, staring intensely down at his son. "And to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!" Thor shouted, lifting his hammer. He placed it back down with a smile.

"Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you.." his father paused, sensing something amiss. The blond prince's smile faded and as he wondered what caused the old man to stop, a breathy whisper caressed his ear.

"_Trouble comes, future king.._" As the words came, Trine gasped, seeing the female specter floating besides her master.

"_M-Milady?_" the white fox uttered. The woman glanced at her and with a sly smile placed a finger to her blue lips, silently telling her not to say a word. She faded away just as Thor turned to look, missing her.

Rune's yellow eyes glanced at her, confused. "_**Huh?**_"

"_N-Nothing!_" Trine told, shaking her head.

Odin finally spoke but his words brought fear and dread with them. "The Frost Giants!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the corridor, a guard stooped to stare at a film of frost that spread across the floor. As he was distracted, a frost giant appeared behind. The guard saw him in the polished floor too late and was grabbed by his throat and slashed with an icy blade that sprouted from one of its' arm. Once the guards were disposed of, three frost giants rushed up the corridor to the Casket. One of the giants pick it up the box, the spiked metal grid dissolved to reveal a faceless guardian made of ribbed armor. The giant holding the box turned as the guardian stepped forward. He went to just the Casket on the being when a beam of fire came from the its' visor and struck him, incinerating his body to ash. The others fled but were struck as well. Odin, Thor, and Loki then appeared in the vault and armored guardian receded back in its' place; the spiked grid reappearing. The three walked along the main hall. Thor gazed the corpses of both Frost Giant and Asgardian littering the floor. The ghost had been right..He could not longer deny that she was real. But as for her warning, he wasn't ready to believe in it.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" the blond prince growled in anger. The king picked up the Casket from the floor and placed it back on its' pedestal.

"They have paid, with their lives." he replied calmly, peering at the translucent box. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" his eldest son scoffed, "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics—"

"They didn't."

"Well, I want to know why!" As the two argued, the Trickster stayed silent, listening and observing their conversation.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin stated.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable!" Thor exasperated, trying to get his father to see his point of view in the whole incident.

The white-bearded man faced him then, asking. "What actions would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson." he told, "Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior." the king noted.

"This was an act of war!" the thunder god stated fiercely.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

Thor gestured to the corpses as if the man hadn't seen. "Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard—" the blond prince began to say.

"But you're not king!" his father interrupted sharply. His voice cooled with his next words. "..Not yet."

His eldest said nothing more, glowering at the older man. Odin walked away, leaving the two brothers behind in the weapons vault. After a few tense moments, Thor was the first to turn to leave and stormed away. Frustrated rage was building inside him with each step as he headed for the feasting room. His thoughts jumbled in his head, telling him something had to be done. Soon, all of it became too much and needed release. With all his strength and anger-fueled, the thunder god went to the banquet table and lifted, flipping it over with a furious roar. He walked to the black stone steps and sat, still fuming. Having used magic, Loki appeared from behind a golden column and carefully moved to his side.

The soon-to-be king noticed his presence then. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother." Even so, the trickster sat next to him.

"This was to be my day of triumph." he ranted.

"It'll come." Loki assured softly, "In time."

"What's this?" Right then, the warriors three and Sif came rushing in, seeing the aftermath of their friend's rage. The two siblings glanced at them briefly before continuing their conversation.

The raven-haired prince leaned close. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly." his brother agreed.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." he reasoned before his brother decided anything else. But from just the expression Thor gave him, he knew it hadn't gotten through the eldest brother's determination for answers. "No, no, no. I know that look."

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor told, standing and pointing at his younger brother.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki stated firmly.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg queried then, overhearing.

The blond prince turned his blue eyed gaze to the robust man. "We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?" Fandral exclaimed with surprise, "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jotunheim_."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim," the thunder god noted. The man at his side closed his eyes, covering his face with his hand wearily. "Defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif reminded.

Chuckling, Thor walked towards his friends. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" He addressed short blond haired man and oriental man then. "Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"..You did." came Hogun's truthful reply.

"And Volstagg," Said man paused from his sandwich making. "To delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"Heh-heh, you did." he said, remembering those said times.

"Yes!" Thor looked to the brunette woman last. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." she smirked.

"True, but I supported you, Sif." he prompted. His gaze fixed on everyone in the room then and with a proud smirk, stated, "My friends..we're going to Jotunheim."

-TBC-

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

DrAnime203, KacyLee

**[Readers who follow]**

GrimmyRayne, Slavaskia, kiera666, xPunkyFishx

**[Readers who did both]**

Demonic Jeirin, Evenlight, lostfeather1, orangeporqupine

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert!***

****(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)****


	3. Chapter 2

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and minor adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three, and Sif rode out of castle's protective golden walls on horseback to the place where the all-seeing Heimdall resided at the end of the Bifrost. Being true to his talents, Heimdall stood outside the dome that lead to other worlds, waiting. He looked imposing with his armor of gleaming gold and large sword made from the same material. The group slowed a few feet away before moving off their steeds to approach the man.

"You leave this to me." Loki told his brother with a contented smile, walking ahead of him. He was about to use that silver tongue of his. The dark-haired prince stopped in front of the worlds sentinel and began politely, "Good Heimdall.."

"You're not dressed warmly enough." he interrupted unexpectedly.

He was given a baffled look from the other man. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" came his flat response.

"You must be mistaken—" chuckled the magic wielder.

"Enough!" Thor stated; patience having worn thin. His brother stopped speaking and he walked around him to approach Heimdall now, glaring from annoyance. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." the sentinel stated. His gaze drifted from Thor to Loki and back again before continuing. "I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Not waiting for an answer, the soon-to-be king strode pass and heading into the dome. The others followed while Loki stayed where he was.

Volstagg glanced at him as he passed, smirking. "What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" The robust man and Fandral laughed. Loki glared after them before going inside also. The warriors stood waiting at the opening to the other worlds in front of a dais. Heimdall stood there where he slid his sword into a slot that activated a mechanism underneath the platform, causing white lightning to arch from the sword and crackle around them. The gateway to Jotunheim was open.

"Be warned." informed Heimdall, "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" the red bearded man questioned.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor smiled arrogantly.

"None do." the Gatekeeper noted before sliding his sword down further. The group vanished in a flash of light. As fast as they left Asgard, they arrived to barren frigid wastelands that belonged to Jotunheim. From where they landed, the edge of a cliff was behind them; the other side impossible to reach without the ability to fly. There was an eerie silence that put all of the warriors—except Thor—at ill-ease.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun stated. No one agreed..at least not aloud.

"Let's move." the thunder god told, moving ahead. His companions went reluctantly but bravely. While the group made their way through the land, not a single Jotun was seen. It didn't make anyone feel better, just increase their anxiety. Soon, the structure that the Jotun king was said to reside came into view.

Sif peered at Thor. "Where are they?"

"Hiding, as cowards always do." came his answer. As they approached the courtyard of the monument, the Jotun king could briefly be seen sitting behind a shadowed boulder, watching with his bright blood red eyes.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." he finally spoke; his voice sounding gravelly and low. A tone would bring fear slithering down normal people's spines.

"I am Thor Odinson!" the soon-to-be king announced.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Upon his throne of black stone, Laufey turned to face them now. His gaze narrowed.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors." he told knowingly.

Thor shouted angrily; his hammer poised for battle from the insult. "Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stood suddenly, showing his full height while snapping. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." It was then that the missing Frost Giants appeared, surrounding the small group of Asgardians. Their arms already forming weapons made of ice. They were greatly unmatched..

"Well, this _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." the blond prince said bitingly. Loki went up to his brother then, needing to reason with him before something terrible happen.

"Thor, stop and think." he whispered hastily, "Look around you, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother." the eldest told rudely.

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey informed, looking haunted. "..I do. Go now, while I still allow it." The dark-haired prince grasped his brother's arm, gently pulling him away to leave as Frost Giant came to stand before the two.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." the trickster said humbly. Thor gave him a look of disbelief before shrugging his arm out of his grip. He then glared at the creature with teeth barred. It meet his glower full on, growling low.

"Come on, brother." the magic wielder called, turning away. Another presence joined his side then, touching his other arm with their ghostly fingers.

"_Be wise..Heed by warning words.."_ Glaring a few moments more, the thunder god did the same as his sibling unwillingly.

"Run back home, little princess." insulted the King.

Loki sighed, "Damn.." His brother grinned before spinning back around, smacking the Jotun with _Mjolnir_. It was sent flying backwards into the jagged black stone of the structure.

"Next?" sneered Thor, swinging his hammer into another and several more. The other warriors went into battle then, fending off the charging Jotuns. Sif fought one by one with her double-bladed sword. Loki, using daggers, send some slicing through the air at the creatures. Hogun smacked and stabbed with his spiked mace while Fandral laughed, waving his sword in a fencing manner. Volstagg chopped, sliced, and slapped using his large ax. The blond prince kicked one monster on the ground in the stomach before glancing back at Laufey.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" More Jotuns joined the fighting in the courtyard. One slammed its fist through the ground, creating a shock wave that throws Loki off his feet. Another, heavily armored, engaged Thor into combat. The thunder god struck him with his hammer, allowing the Giant to grab his wrist and headbutt him. The Asgardian laughed and the creature punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back several feet.

Getting back up on his feet, Thor said, "That's more like it." His arm then threw Mjolnir at the armored Jotun, hitting it in the face, before returning to its master's hand like a boomerang. As Volstagg fought one, it grabbed his forearm, burning the flesh black with severe frostbite. He quickly headbutted the Frost Giant to the ground and growled loudly from the pain of the injury.

"Don't let them touch you!" he advised the others. But nearby, Loki had not heard the warning. So when he stabbed one in the stomach, the creature grasped his arm. Though instead of receiving a burn, his pale skin shockingly changed the dark blue of the Frost Giants. His winter green eyes widen in frighten surprise. The Giant glanced at him, seeing the change too. Thankfully, none of his companions had been around. Angrily, the trickster stabbed him again, only in the heart that time to free himself. He watched, amazed, as his arm gradually returns to normal. His gaze lifted as he mouthed, 'no'.

The battle was becoming too great for the warriors now as an endless flow of Frost Giants came, replacing ones that had fallen just as quickly. Fandral had now been injured also from spiked ice that had appeared from the ground stabbed him through the arm and shoulder.

"Thor!" the maiden warrior called. But the battle-crazed prince was too busy fighting to listen.

"We must go!" shouted his brother.

"Then go!" Thor replied. Laufey, having enough of him defeating his people, sent a blue light shooting under the iced ground to a four-legged Frost hound encased in ice. The ice crumbled away, releasing it from the frozen prison. The other Asgardians watched helplessly as the beast slowly came free. Deciding then to leave, Volstagg hefted the badly injured Fandral over his shoulder and ran with the others but Thor across the freezing terrain. The finally freed beast roared and followed, galloping after them. It swung its spiked tail at Sif but missed. Trying again with Hogun, it missed once more but having not paid attention to its surrounding, fell into a fissure.

Back in the courtyard, the thunder god thrust his hammer high above him into the air, summoning lighting, before slamming in down. The ground broke apart as a shock wave rippled through, swallowing frost giants down into the growing hole. The others ran just ahead of the falling ice, thinking they now had an advantage. But underneath, the hound raced along the roof of an enormous cavern. The warriors made it back to the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall!" the robust man yelled, "Open the bridge!" The Bifrost did not open then and the Frost hound's massive paw landed in front of them from the edge. The creature lifted itself up, narrowing its beady red eyes at them with a roar. Thor still stood in the courtyard, waiting for more Jotuns to come fighting.

"_The Bifrost has not open."_ He turned around to find the woman spirit standing a few feet away. Her hand pointed behind him in the distance._"Go now! Else your friends be killed." _

Listening to her words now, he spun his hammer and leapt high into the air then. The Frost hound lifted on its hind legs, prepared to strike the cornered warriors, when like a missile, the blond prince flew towards it. The beast opened its mouth to capture him but allowed the man to shot inside and come rushing out from a hole in the back of its head. The creature fell dead before sliding over the edge. Thor then landed, reunited with his companions. He turned towards them with a smile which quickly changed into a frown. Hundreds of Jotuns began to encircle them slowly. They rushed forward just as a blazing beam of light descended, carrying Odin donned in battle armor saddled on one of his war horses.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" his eldest cheered happily.

"Silence." his father told him harshly. Laufey came towards the Asgardian king then.

"Allfather." he greeted low, observing the old man. "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out." Thor's companions glanced at him warily. He just stood there, glaring.

"You're right." Odin agreed, "And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." the Jotun told, "He'll get what he came for..War..and death."

"So be it." the Asgardian king said blankly. A dagger of ice formed in Laufey's hand then while Odin raised his silver spear. The bright light returned, engulfing the old man. The other king is sent flying back. The Frost Giants watched as Odin and the young warriors sucked up into the rainbow light. Back in the golden dome where Heimdall resided, Thor confronted his father.

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" he questioned; back in his usual garbs.

"I was protecting my home." came his eldest son's foolish reason.

"You cannot even protect your friends!" the Allfather told angrily. He took out the sentinel's sword from the dais, tossing it to him. The Gatekeeper caught his weapon without a word. "How can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

Odin pointed to Thor's companions. "Get him to the healing room! Now!" They complied, ushering away the hurt Fandral. Heimdall followed to stand guard outside while Loki stayed behind to listen silently. Trine and Rune were there as well, sitting below the steps of the dais by the dark-haired prince. Their eyes shifted nervously from father to son.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." the blond prince argued, "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." his father stated, "You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" yelled Odin scornfully.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" yelled back his son.

"_Milord!_" exclaimed Trine, shocked. "_You know not what your words could lead to?_" Thor ignored her.

His father stared at him before lowering his gaze. "Yes..I was a fool.." he uttered, "To think you were ready."

Loki tried to interject then. "Father—" But his father stopped him, pointing with a growl and a hard stare. He stiffen, falling silent once more.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king." the old king declared, "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He slammed down his spear furiously, sending bolts of lightning into the air.

His father approached him then. "You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title!" Two discs from his breastplate and his crimson cape were torn off. Odin looked him in the eyes afterwards, shouting. "You are unworthy!" His tone leveled. "Of the loved ones you have betrayed." He turned and stepped back onto the dais. The thunder god frowned, staring after his father.

"I now take from you your power!" Odin's arm outstretched towards him and _Mjolnir_ left his side, flying into the old king's hand. "In the name of my father," Thor's armor disintegrated from him next. "And his father before him—" As the blond prince glanced up from peering at his vanishing armor, the female apparition had appeared once more, standing beside Odin now. Because she was closer, he could suddenly see her features—revealing her to be a beautiful woman..with eyes a familiar bright cerulean. She watched with a doleful expression in her gaze.

He stared in utter disbelief. _"It can not be.."_ Her mouth opened to speak..

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" The king thrust _Mjolnir_ towards him, sending Thor flying back into the Bifrost transportation tunnel, vanishing from his brother and father's sight. Trine gasped before rushing towards the tunnel; her brother and Loki close behind.

Bringing_ Mjolnir_ to his lips, Odin whispered, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." The hammer was hurled after its former master.

"_We're going too!_" the white fox said firmly, biting her brother's fur and jumping into the tunnel before Loki could stop her.

"_**What?!**_" cried Rune in surprise as they disappeared as well. The other prince watched blankly and turned to his father but his green gaze landed on the spirit.

"_..A great king has fallen by his own hand.." _said sadly the woman before fading away..with a flick of the lone prince's wrist.

* * *

Thor fell at lightning speed in the colorful beam through outer space. He didn't know where he would land and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Soon, the light vanished and was replaced with thick grey clouds. The mortal Asgardian landed on his feet to the dusty earth. His blue eyes could not see because of the fog to observe his surroundings, but he walked through it anyway. He was powerless and unaware of the obstruction that collided into him suddenly. He flew backwards until crashing to the floor, rolling to a stop on his side before everything went dark.

-TBC-

* * *

**The introduction to my character, Dawn will finally arrive in the next chapter. All I have to say about her is that she basically doesn't give a crap. And to answer_ lostfeather1_, this story in one of three(maybe more in the future)parts in a series. Lost Stargazer is mainly Thor/OC with some Loki involvement. The second(titled **_'Cerulean'**)**_**and third(titled **_'Darkness Beckons'_**) will be Loki/OC/ Thor for sure. :) So, until next time~! **_~Lovely_

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

Times eternal servant, grim assassin sherlock101, Chimichar

**[Readers who follow]**

lolsmileyface6, FairChance, emmabou, Gryffindor Coin, the-fox-love

**[Readers who did both]**

blackcat711, booklover2014, sherlocksbluebox, Calliope's Scribe, tiarna13, dream lighting

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert!***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)**


	4. Chapter 3

Back with another new chapter and at last, the introduction of Dawn! Now, if you have or have not noticed, the rating has changed. This is because my character is a bit of a wild, promiscuous spirit which a young adult female might be like. But don't worry, it's not gonna get too explicit in this story. Though I might post a one-shot that is more 'sexually-detailed' on my Ao3 instead of here when it gets there or if anyone requests it. *shrugs* We'll just have to wait and see. **~Lovely**

**A reply to lolsmileyface6: **_HI! It's great to hear from you again! I'm doing great, thank you for wondering ^ ^ _

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: M for language and mentions of adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Dawn Foster woke with a start. Her honey brown eyes searched uselessly in the darkness. Panic began to fill her.

"_Oh, god..it's the dream again!"_ she thought as her hand reached to the side for some light.

She bumped what felt like a nightstand and patted the top to find if a lamp was there. She was lucky. There was one. Pulling the chain, dim light filled the room. Not one thing was recognizable and the bedroom was spacey and smelled like old gym socks mixed with pizza. This was not her tiny trailer but it was better than being trapped in the dark. Sitting up with a groan—a slight ache in the small of her back—the unfamiliar sheets covering her body fell to pool in her lap, revealing that the young woman was nude. Her weary gaze peered to her left and discovered the slumbering mound next to her. Her plan from the previous night rushed back to her then.

Needing to get away from her older sister Jane's obsession—along with the small town they currently were residing in—Dawn drove to the next town over. Picked a random bar, drank a few drinks though it was pointless as she couldn't get really drunk for the life of her unless she wanted alcohol poisoning by the end of trying. Then started chatting with the guy beside her, drank some more until leaving with the stranger for a good old-fashion romp.

From the soreness she was now feeling in her lower half, the dude must have been well-rehearsed. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have stayed either. Usually when the guy sucked, she'd get dress once it was over, or if it was really terrible, ended it halfway and leave without a 'thanks' or 'goodbye'. Dawn sighed, rubbing her back. She then stood to look for her clothes and other belongings. Once dressed, she crept over to the stranger's side of the bed. Using a napkin found in her back pocket, the young woman began writing a quick note but paused when almost done, looking at the guy.

He was deemed in her eyes as a red-hot cutie, now that she had a closer look. Thankfully, even when mildly intoxicated, she still had standards. So, she decided to leave her real number. Tucking the message under his pillow a bit, Dawn pulled out her iPhone to snap a picture for memory since she unfortunately couldn't remember if his name was either Larry or Jerry at the moment. She found her way out of his place quietly then. Outside, her 2009 black _Indian Chief_ dubbed 'James Dean' sat waiting faithfully for her return by the curb.

"Hello, sweetie." the young woman greeted the vehicle tenderly before hopping on. Putting the keys in the ignition, it roared lightly to life. "That's a good boy, James." She placed on her yellow-framed _RayBan_ before taking off down the road, heading back to her small town.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Dawn pulled up in front of the abandoned 50's diner that had been renovated by Jane as a lab for her research. There was no point in going to her trailer and changing, pretending to have been there all night. It was eight in the morning and her sister was an early riser unlike herself on most days. Plus, there were ceiling-to-floor glass panels covering the entrance's windows and doors and faced the main road leading in and out of town, so anyone inside the diner could see her arrival no matter how sneaky she tried to be.

The young woman headed inside, dressed in clothes from the day before. A worn leather biker bomber jacket, light blue pocket shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded low jeans and black _Vans_. Her naturally curly brown hair was tousled from sleep and sex. If she took off her shades, the white of her eyes would be seen as bloodshot from lack of sleep. She found Darcy seated at the table in the middle of the room, surfing the web through her phone. Jane was at her desk in the back with her ever-present laptop in front of her.

The assistant smirked at her entrance. "Look who's joined us, doing the walk of shame."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about when it was great." Dawn noted with a sneer, adding crudely. "If you haven't noticed from the way I'm walking carefully." Darcy grinned while the other woman glared disapprovingly.

"Dawn!" her sibling chastised to which said person simply shrugged in response.

"I won't believe it until I see details." her friend told, holding out her hand in an impatient manner. She tossed her phone to her while passing to go to the counter. Darcy found her photo of Larry/Jerry and whistled low. "Okay, I'm a believer."

"Told ya'." The younger Foster grinned smugly before popping a pill in her mouth and downing it with black coffee.

"Please do not approve of my sister's careless lifestyle, Darc." Jane scolded.

"And don't approve of my older sister's obsessive one." deadpanned Dawn.

"Sure, sure." Darcy rolled her dark brown eyes. "But if you meet him again, ask if he has a brother or friend or something."

Dawn raised her mug in salute. "Anything for you, pal." Jane sighed heavily, shaking her head as she stood.

"I don't understand why you act like some floozy when you have the intelligence of Albert Einstein." Darcy chose to tune out then, returning to more important matters—her Facebook page.

"Excuse me if I like to act my age unlike you." her sister countered; Dawn had turned twenty-three the month before. "I don't want to pour myself completely into my work." She added her next quip under her breath and hidden by her mug. "One of the reasons _Donald_ left.."

"You're an astronomer, for goodness sake."

"And you're an astrophysicist, thanks for stating the obvious." Dawn closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. They always had the same conversation each time she came back from some guy's place or with a slight hangover. She loved her sister to death but her over-protectiveness was too much sometimes.

Dawn was different. Since a child, she had been able to absorb information and kept it all in, so she was smarter than other children her age. A photogenic memory, from what the young woman remembered. It was because of this that she didn't have many friends growing up and was picked on. Jane was always there to look out for her until disappearing to college. As for becoming an astronomer, she had always loved looking at the billions of stars in the sky with her dad growing up. The stars were her only true friends. Through them Dawn was still close to her deceased father..Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes at the thought of him then. She rubbed them away, playing it off as they were irritating her.

"I'm going to take a shower." the younger Foster grumbled, heading for the bathroom. She hadn't taken one back at Larry/Jerry's place to avoid waking him and starting a conversation. Dawn despised after-one-night-stand morning interaction. It was nothing but cumbersome for her.

"Wait!"

Dawn glanced over her shoulder, giving a flat expression. "What?"

"You need to know that Erik is coming tonight." Jane informed.

"This really couldn't have waited until after I got out?"

Her sister ignored the question. "Save the shower for later today. Go get some more sleep," An excited grin formed then. "Because we'll be out late."

"I don't need anymore sleep." the astronomer stated with an edge that didn't go unnoticed. The older Foster stepped over to her.

"Was it the dream?" she asked knowingly, concern.

"..No." Dawn told, embarrassed.

"That's good. I mean, you haven't had it for a couple of years now." Jane reassured, "Maybe last time was just a weird but slight relapse. Nothing bad, huh?" Her sister shrugged and vanished into the bathroom, not wanting to discuss any more.

* * *

Some time in the afternoon, Erik was picked up from the nearest airport and taken back to the lab. Erik Selvig had came from Virginia at the request of Jane. They had known him for a long time since he had been a colleague of their father. He taught Theoretical Astrophysics at _Culver_. From there, the siblings explained fully their reason for being at their current location. The eldest Foster had excitedly one day came to discover the atmospheric disturbances outside a town called_Puente Antiguo_.

Dragging along Darcy and Dawn, they packed their things and headed to New Mexico to study them. That had been a year ago and in that year, the disturbances had occurred seventeen times. Dawn had thought it was amazing but Jane became infatuated. She just had to find out how they were related to her latest research. By the time they had explained everything and had several arguments about their reasons for it, it was night time. So, piling into the truck, the group went out to the desert. That night the sky was clear of the moon, just scattered stars—the perfect night for star hunting.

Dawn sat in the passenger seat with Darcy at the wheel while in the back, Jane and Erik were surrounded by electronics—many that Jane had made. The two young women watched uninterested as the female astrophysicist typed away on her laptop with an image of Earth and its _Van Allen_ belts. The man watched as well, curiously studying the screen. Finishing what she was doing, the older Foster grabbed a strange circular device that she made before heading up through the open sunroof with Erik. Her assistant shut off the headlights, leaving them in darkness and silence. Jane attached her device to the roof, switched it on, and watched as various numbers flickered through a detector. The astrophysicists glanced at the sky then. Nothing appeared..Erik peered at Jane questioningly.

"Wait for it." she said, knowing the timing was right.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy asked her, bored.

"No." The assistant slumped in her seat.

"It was worth a try." her friend whispered with a shrug.

"Jane, you can't keep doing this." Selvig told softly.

Said person went back down into the truck. "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second."

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser."

"That is exactly what I told her." Dawn expressed tiredly, "But she's adamant about her reason. So, it's pointless to reason with her."

"I'm telling you, there's a connection," her sister said firmly, bringing up the various pictures of storms in the past year on her laptop. "Between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"..Jane?" called Darcy, staring through the windshield with wide eyes. Dawn was doing the same. "I think you want to see this."

She looked to find thin bands of white glowing above the horizon. "What is that?" Her and Erik returned to the roof for a better look. The bands grew, showing streams of light pouring down now.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" the man exclaimed with surprise.

"G-Go!" the older Foster shouted to Darcy, going back inside. Her assistant turned the truck back on and thrust into full gear, speeding towards the aurora. Jane switched places with her sister to film it. She leaned out the window with a gleeful smile.

"Get closer."

"Right. Good one." the woman beside her said, sarcastic.

"Just go!" A narrow funnel cloud had formed out of the sky where the aurora been now and touched down onto the ground. In Jane's camera, it showed the heat signature stirring inside the cloud. As the cloud hit the earth, the group could see flashes of light coming from inside. The truck was starting to drive into the storm but Darcy turned around last minute.

"What are you doing?" questioned Jane.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" came her assistant's answer.

"I second that statement, minus the credits!" Dawn shouted. Her sister reached over and took the stirring wheel, turning them back into the storm. Lightning was striking from the tornado and almost hit them when it smacked the ground. The younger Foster clutched Selvig's arm tightly as the two women struggled with the wheel until Darcy smashed her foot on the brake. A silhouette of a man appeared in front of them out of the fog and was struck hard by the truck. The vehicle spun out of control before screeching to a halt. Jane and Darcy stared while the two in the back blinked with frighten confusion. They then all scrambled out with flashlights in search for the person. They found him lying on the ground a few feet away from the truck.

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy noted.

"Get the first aid kit." the older Foster told as the two sister knelt down beside the possibly injured person. "Do me a favor and don't be dead." It was a handsome man with medium-length blonde hair and a full beard dressed in civilian clothing. It was Thor, though they did not know that. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing. They thought he might have been indeed dead until he woke with a gasp. He turned and peered at the two sisters.

"Whoa..does he need CPR?" the assistant asked out of the blue, seeing how good-looking he was. "Because I totally know CPR."

Dawn shushed her before asking the man. "Hey, what's your name? Do you remember your name?" Her question broke his staring at her sister and moved to her. For a moment, all he saw was her silhouette, noticing her loose curly hair. He thought it was the spirit of his long lost sister again.

"..Vianne?" Thor uttered, squinting up at the younger woman's face.

"..What a girly name for a huge guy like you." she replied blanky, raising a brow. Her sister gave her an annoyed look.

"I think he's mistaking you for someone else, Dawn."

The astronomer blushed, "Oh.."

"_It's not her.."_ he thought, rolling onto his back with a groan.

"Where did he come from?" Jane pondered aloud. Erik and Dawn shrugged. Thrashing, The thunder god stood to his feet suddenly. The younger Foster pulled her sibling up and out of the disoriented man's way. He began to pace around as if in search of something.

"You all right?"

He didn't answer, instead said, "Hammer?..Hammer?!"

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered." Darcy said nervously, "It's pretty obvious." The banished prince walked a bit away from them. It was then that Jane noticed the peculiar markings on the ground he passed.

"Oh, my god." she exclaimed, flashing her light over them. "Erik, look at this! We have to move quickly before this all changes." She knelt down to take pictures and samples of the dirt.

"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." Selvig told, watching Thor.

"Father!" he now shouted at the sky.

"He's fine, look at him." Jane said, glancing at him briefly.

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me!" Thor stated, "Open the Bifrost!"

"Hospital. You go, I'll stay." she said, seeing he might not be fine after all. Dawn rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to him. The others tried to stop her but she kept going. He was looking up at the sky still when she reached out and placed her hands on both sides of his face. His attention was turned on her then. Honey brown eyes stared into clear blues. A sense of familiarity filled Thor. There was something about this mortal woman that struck him as odd. He was drawn to her. So when she moved closer to his face, the thunder god forgot about returning home for a bit.

"Dawn!" Jane shouted, "What are you doing?" Her younger sister sighed, letting go of him. The moment was broken.

"He's not drunk. His eyes weren't even glassy and his breath doesn't smell like alcohol."

"Then that just means he's insane or on some kind of drugs." her friend summed. Just then, out of the brush that was around, two animals appeared. They looked to be like fuzzy foxes but one had white fur and the other black. They hurried over to Thor then, chittering eagerly.

He stared down at them. "Trine, Rune. You came as well?" They yapped once. The white one barked long as if having a conversation. "Damn..do you know where we are?" It seemed to shake its' head no.

Dawn gave a bewildered expression from the sight. _"What is he?_ _A male 'Snow White'?"_

The thunder god turned, pointing at Erik then. "You. What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"

"New Mexico?" Darcy added, pointing her flashlight and a taser gun at him.

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?" he scoffed before being hit and shocked by said weapon, falling back unconscious. Trine and Rune barked in surprise, going to the man worriedly. The others gave her unbelieving expressions at her actions.

"What? He was freaking me out!" she reasoned. After that, Erik, with the assistant of Darcy, picked up the once more unconscious Thor and put him in the back of the research truck so he could be taken to the hospital.

"Next time, you decide to taser somebody," the older man told, out of breath. "Make sure he's already in the car, okay?" He turned to where the sister stood. "Jane, Dawn, come on!" Jane hurried to the truck. Her sibling was going to follow but paused, glancing down. The foxes were staring at her.

"Well? Are just going to sit there or get in the truck?" she queried, raising a brow. They looked at each other before scurrying towards the vehicle. Dawn gave an approving expression. "Smart animals." Once she and the foxes were inside, the group left the desert. They didn't notice a glowing object that seemed similar to a meteor fell from the sky and crashed in the distance..

-TBC-

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_EisForElephant, MarvelGeek13, DCbae2, Imagination is my Inspiration_

**[Readers who follow]**

_Dizzie123321, InChains, GamerGirl818, Smile. Smile. Twitch, Hanana-chan, A Midnight Muse, Natalya Rose, Random2Friends_

**[Readers who did both]**

_SilverWolf1978, AvengedSevenfoldLover, kitcool_

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert!***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: M for language and mentions of adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter Four

At the county hospital, the group stood now in front of a nurses' station located in the ER ward. Thor had long been taken away by medical personal and into a room for observation.

"Name?" the nurse asked, filling the god's medical file.

"He said it was Thor?" Jane replied, unsure.

"T-H-O-R." she typed before asking, "And your relationship to him?"

The astrophysicist told honestly, "I've never met him before."

"Until she hit him with a car." Dawn noted blankly as she leaned against the station.

"I grazed him," her sister lied before looking pointedly to her assistant. "But she tasered him."

"Yes, I did." Darcy admitted proudly.

The nurse chuckled lightly. "Well, that should be all. Thank you for your help." They said goodbye and walked away.

"So..now what?" the younger Foster inquired.

"Now, we go back to the lab." Jane told, "Get some sleep and look over our findings."

Her sister stopped. "We're not going to stay and make sure he's all right? I mean, at least one of us?"

"Why should we?" the older Foster said, dubious.

"Because we, well you, hit him with our truck." Dawn protested, "It should only be right."

"The doctors can handle it." Jane gave a pondering look. "Since when have you cared about what happens to others?"

Her little sister's eyes widen with hurt. "..Excuse me for suddenly caring." she said in a steeled voice before turning on her heel back into the hospital.

"Dawn..Dawn, I'm sorry! I.." The astrophysicist sighed. Selvig came over and steered towards the truck.

"Let's leave her be." he said gently, "At least we know where she'll be tonight."

* * *

Back the hospital, Thor was slowly waking again. When his eyes opened, he discovered a strangely dressed man—a doctor—leaning over him and holding his arm with a device with a sharp bit of metal at the end of it—a needle.

The man smiled politely. "Hi. Just taking a little blood."

"How dare you attack the son of Odin?" Thor exclaimed, shrugging his arm away. He tried to stand but was stopped.

"I need some help!" said the doctor. Other doctors and nurses went to help hold him down. The god pushed them away with ease before hopping to his feet.

"Security to ER, stat!" called one nurse on the phone. As a male nurse came at Thor to stop him, he was grabbed and thrown into a medicine cabinet. Another grabbed the prince from behind into a bear hug where they collided against a wall. The other man was shoved away from him.

Meanwhile, Dawn was heading towards his room, thinking. It was weird that she wanted to stay. Even more so, back in the desert, when she approached the strange man. Normally, the young woman wouldn't give two shits for someone she didn't know. But there was something about him that filled her with an unwilling act of concern. Like she had to look after him, make sure he was okay, and help him if needed; something she would have only fully done for her sister.

"So, why him?" the astronomer wondered aloud. A yap interrupted her musing. Honey brown glanced back at her backpack where she had placed the two foxes. The white one had its head out and was looking straight ahead down a hallway.

"Hey, get back in there. We—" Dawn began to scold when two security guards rushed pass her in the direction to Thor's room. Something bad was happening. She cursed under her breath and pushed the fox gently back down before following after them. Stopping in front of the window seeing into the room, she saw Thor push away a nurse from him. More medical personal along with security went to get a hold on him. They managed to get a grasp on him and forced him against a door this time. The young woman hurried to the door, hearing him shout.

"You're no match for the Mighty—"

"Hey!" Dawn cried, coming into his view.

He stopped thrashing for a moment, staring. "You.." It was enough for a doctor to inject him in the buttock with a sedative. The Asgardian went limp and passed out twice in a single night.

"_Brother!_" the woman suddenly shouted in surprise. She paused, confused. Had she just called him brother? Dawn stepped back a few paces, uttering warily. "What the hell..?"

* * *

In the desert, on a dusty dirt road fifty miles from Puente Antiguo, a red pick-up car drove along at a leisurely pace. When going over a hill, the owner of the vehicle could see a large crater in a wide valley along the road. Curious, the driver headed towards it. Pulling up outside the crater, a man stepped out and walked inside. In the middle was another but smaller one. _Mjolnir _sat at the center of the smaller crater embedded in rock. The man pulled the handle but nothing happen. He tried again harder with the same results, looking at it questioningly. The hammer was firmly placed inside the stone. The man was not deemed worthy..

* * *

"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?" Erik queried. It was morning now and he, Jane, and Darcy were going over their findings last night.

Jane responded excitedly. "Look, the lensing around these edges is characteristic of—"

"An _Einstein-Rosen Bridge_." the astrophysicists said together. Erik nodded in agreement.

"A what?" Darcy questioned, lost.

"I thought you were a science major?" the man noted.

"Political science." the young woman defended with an adjustment of her glasses.

"She was the only applicant." Foster stated blankly.

Selvig explained, "An _Einstein-Rosen Bridge_ is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time."

"It's a wormhole." Jane summed for her better understanding. She picked up at photograph then. "Erik, look. What do you see?"

"Stars." he said simply, observing the photo.

"Yeah, but not our stars." the woman informed, grabbing another picture with a different arrangement of stars. "See, this is the star alignment for our quadrant this time of year, and unless _Ursa Minor_ decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations."

"Hey! Check this out." called Darcy suddenly. They joined her by a bulletin board covered with pictures from the storm. She pointed one that seemed to have what looked like shadowy image of a man inside the clouds.

"No, it can't be." Erik uttered, incredulous.

"I think we should go pick up Dawn now." Jane mentioned, walking away determinedly.

* * *

"Ah~!" yawned Dawn before taking a sip of some cafeteria coffee. It wasn't the best but it had to do. Taking a seat at one of the tables in the room, she sighed while rubbing her temples for a moment. She'd been there all night. Because of the whole incident in the hospital room, the cops had been called that morning and interviewed her. So, she had to explain again how she knew him, correcting them when they said they were told she called him 'brother'. The young woman said it was a misinterpret and if they didn't believe her to ask the nurse at the station that night. When done, she went to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Picking up a donut, she broke it in half and placed them inside her bag for Trine and Rune to eat. Grabbing her coffee and another donut, Dawn walked back to Thor's room where he was strapped to a new bed this time where he couldn't go anywhere..so she thought.

* * *

_"Thor, please help me!" _

I cannot..

_"I'm sorry.."_

It is my fault, not yours..

_"A soul lost to the winds.._"

Because I could not save you..

_"You will fall.."_

You were right..

_"Oh, how you have lost your stars.._"

About everything..

"_**Brother!**_"

Thor woke with a start. Sweat poured from him and he panted heavily. He tried to search for the voice but discovered himself bounded to the bedding instead. The god tried to get undone from the cuffs.

"It's not possible!" he grunted. Realizing thrashing would not release him, the former god went for another tactic. He slowly twisted his left hand to slip out of the Velcro restraints which worked. With one hand freed, he used it to unstrap the others holding his other hand and ankles. The prince, now unbounded, removed himself from the bed and headed for the door, needing to leave this odd place quickly. But as his hand reached out to grasp the knob, the door opened and revealed someone he did not know but remembered.

"Holy shit!" Dawn shrieked around the donut in her mouth when seeing him.

"You again.." he said, looking at her curiously. "Why do we kept encountering each other, mortal woman?" The younger Foster turned back to the hall, seeing no one thankfully, before closing the door.

Taking the round pastry out, she asked bewildered. "How did you get out of those restraints?"

"I have my ways." the man smirked cryptically, if not, proudly.

"Ways, huh?" the young woman repeated. Trine and Rune poked their heads out and when seeing Thor was awake and standing, they struggled to get out to greet him. The human shook her head and placed the bag down, letting the foxes scurry to their master.

"You have not answered my question." Odinson reminded.

"..Because it seems destiny wants us together." Dawn replied sweetly, looking at him dotingly.

Thor raised a brow. "Are you for certain?"

"Psh! No, not really." she scoffed with a laugh, plopping unladylike down in a chair. "I felt sorry for you, that's why I'm here. And what's with calling me 'mortal woman?' It's Dawn Foster, if you're going to talk to me, dude."

"Well, Dawn Foster, I'm leaving this place." He strutted towards the door. The astronomer jumped up and stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on, big..whoa." The young woman became distracted for a moment. Her hands were rested on his stomach instead of his chest since he was taller. And through the thin hospital gown, she could feel nicely formed abs, making her swoon a bit. She snapped out of her daze quickly and removed her hands, blushing fiercely. "Uh, you can't leave dressed like that and after your freak-out. You'd be stopped for sure."

He gave an annoyed expression. "I have not the patience—mphm!" A half-eaten donut was shoved in his mouth then.

"Just eat and look pretty." Foster told, rolling her eyes. "I'll think of something since you're so adamant." Thor complied, munching on the treat while she paced the room. When passing the door, something caught her eye in the window there and caused a pleased smirk to form.

"I've got an idea.."

* * *

Now, once more at the county hospital, Jane and the others rush inside. The older woman had tried five times on the drive there to call her sister but was sent to voice mail each time. She was really taking the 'silent treatment' all the way but that wasn't again that didn't surprise her. What did was when they passed the room Thor had been in when they were last there. Police were inside talking to with some medical personal. The room was an absolute mess like someone a went out of control. They hurried their steps down the hall after seeing that to the new one the man was placed. The door was wide open and with an empty bed with loose restraints. A discarded hospital gown laid on top was the only evidence that someone had been there at all; her sister's belongings nowhere either. It could mean two things..Dawn was either still in the building alone or was stuck with some crazed lunatic.

"Oh, my God." said Darcy before the three hustled out of the room in search.

Actually, Dawn wasn't held captive at all but really conducting a prison break—or hospital, in this case. The idea she had was simple and clever. When spying the unaccompanied wheelchair across the hall, she knew then how they would get out undetected. _Borrowing _some doctor scrubs and modest patient garbs for Thor—this being added after she was unintentionally mooned—from a nearby linen closet, they changed and with the wheelchair's assistance, played it off as a nurse escorting a discharged patient out of the hospital. Thor peeked up at Dawn from under her hoodie she placed on him to conceal his face.

"This is normal now here for mortals?" the thunder god asked as they came out of an elevator. The young woman headed the longer way towards the entrance/exit.

"Of course. You never been in a hospital before?" she questioned before remembering, "Don't answer that. I clearly got it already."

"Why must we go so slow? No one has stopped us that has passed." He fidgeted in the chair like an overgrown child hopped up on too much sweets.

"I will turn this chair around, mister, if I heard another compliant." the astronomer said in scolding mother tone. "We'll get there when we get there."

She wasn't about to book it down the hall no matter how close. That was a sure way of getting caught and she had a huge feeling that impersonating a nurse was a felony. Despite her liking to drink and sometimes driving under slight influence, Dawn had a surprisingly clean record and she was to keep it that way. Because they went the other direction and took their time, the two missed encountering Jane and the others. Soon, they were outside. Thor stood from the chair, allowing the woman to push it off to the side somewhere. Hopping out, the foxes followed after their master once again who was already walking away, heading for the parking lot.

"Hey! Wait up, Thor!" Foster called, hurrying after them. "Is that really your name, by the way?"

"It is. I will endure on my own now. You are no longer needed." he told when she was at his side. Dawn rolled her honey brown eyes at his statement.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily..Hold this." She handed him her pack which he took with disdain. Blue eyes watched as she stripped out of the scrubs to reveal her regular clothes underneath. He did not turn his gaze when spotting the bit of flesh that showed as the bottom of her shirt rose some; catching a glimpse of what looked like a leaf on her side. He became curious as to what the marking was hidden under there but decided against asking at that moment. Balling the clothes up and placing them in the bag, the astronomer continued. "I mean, we committed a crime together. We're linked for life now. You don't boot a person to the curb after something like that."

Thor stared at her intently. "Do you mean what you say?" The younger Foster nodded without a second thought. "If that is what you desire, then you will assist me also in the finding of my hammer." He handed her belongings back before proceeding to leave.

She stood where she was, watching him go curiously. "..You aren't a psycho, are you?"

Glancing over his shoulder briefly, he gave a wide, dazzling smile. "You will have to follow to see, Dawn Foster."

"Dawn is just fine, you know!" Said person shouted but was not given a reply. She looked down then at the foxes standing at her side still. "Your owner's a piece of work.." They met her eyes with a 'tell us about it' expression in their dark gaze.

* * *

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence..Typical." Jane said angrily once back to the truck. "And my sister, who isn't talking to me, might be with said evidence."

"So now what?" Darcy inquired from the back.

"We find them."

"Did you see what he did in there? I'm not sure finding him is the best idea." Erik noted, "And I doubt if he left that Dawn went with him."

"Well, our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event," the astrophysicist stated, "And he can. So, we're gonna find him."

"Okay.." the assistant said, pulling out her taser to place a new cartridge in.

"So we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?" asked the older man, dubious.

"Exactly." Jane started the vehicle, putting it into reverse to back up. Just then, Thor appeared walking behind it and was struck hard..knocking him unconscious once more. "What?!" The trio came out to find him motionless on the floor with Dawn kneeling at his side checking on him.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose." the older Foster apologized until seeing her sister. She grabbed her into a smothering hug. "Oh my God, Dawn! I was so worried!"

"Ack! Hi, Jane. Can we save the—"

She pulled back, rambling. "When neither of you weren't in the room and with you not answering your phone, I started thinking the worse. But here—"

"Jane!" everyone, even the foxes who seemed to bark her name, shouted. Her companions gestured to the man still unmoving on the ground.

"Oh! Right.." the woman said, abashed.

* * *

At the crater, word had spread fast of the deeply embedded _Mjolnir_ among the locals. Many came to try their luck at releasing the hammer that it had turned into a bit of a spectacle. It was an unbelievable sight at the some of the lengths the people who tried went. But the several locals weren't the only ones to heard word about the cast-away weapon..Over a ridge showing down into the valley, a nice silver Sedan pulled up and out came a man dressed in a suit of black with an air of government appeal. He watched behind sunglasses before speaking into his cellphone.

"Sir..we found it."

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_Simone140089, storygirl1015, Big Empty, amatista1996, xPunkyFishx_

**[Readers who follow]**

_ ZQ, Ithillim Araglin, januarydream, EllieMarieG, BigDreamsLittleSleep, MissAriKari, Nevergonnafitin_

**[Readers who did both]**

_The-Blind-Otaku, The mad wolf, Chiiina, bella. pg18, hadrianlopez1, Thranduil'sWinterCrown, devious Neko boy, Lenny. Young, ValkyrieReneStark,_

_ BlueEyedSalvatore, bekish20, TheWeightofUs, aan061_

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert!***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Whoa, two updates in the same week?! Yup, I've thankfully gotten my muse back recently and been on a writing spree. So expect more from my other stories if you read them this whole month too! -**Lovely**_

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rating: M for language and mentions of adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the ocs used.**_

* * *

Chapter Five

The research group were back all together in the lab with a few newcomers. At the table sat Erik, Darcy and Dawn. The older man busied him with work on his laptop while the astronomer relaxed and ate a Pop-Tarts with Trine and Rune in her lap, sharing bits with them. They were oddly comfortable, feeling a natural pull—the same to which Thor felt—to be near her since first meeting. The assistant stared agape at Thor changing from the mirror on the open bathroom door. Jane, who paced behind them, reviewed her journal and tried to not notice said jaw-dropping display.

"You know, for a crazy homeless person, he's pretty cut." Darcy noted in awe.

"I know.." agreed Dawn, peeking at him over her yellow shades. Her best friend smirked while her sister rolled her brown eyes. Honey ones glanced at her. "Oh, stop acting like you don't agreed. He's the type you go for."

"Yes, but to me right now, he's evidence." whispered her sibling.

The younger Foster smirked teasingly. "Already calling dibs. How scandalous, sis." Jane didn't honor her with a comment to that. The shunned prince stepped out, dressed in only jeans now but carried a shirt in hand.

"Hey, sorry I tased you!" the assistant told.

"Now you apologize, only after seeing him half naked." the woman at her side laughed, placing the foxes down so she could stand.

"Seems only right." The god stopped at one of the desks, spied some equipment that was peculiar but interesting, and picked it up for a closer look.

Jane hurried over to stop him then. "Excuse me, excuse me!" She took it from his hand. He smiled at her to which she pretended to ignore by looking down at her book.

"What is this?" The astrophysicist glanced up to find him pointing at the name tag sticker on the breast of the t-shirt. _Donald Blake, M.D._ had been written in the once empty space below. A blush graced her cheeks as she proceeded to rip off the tag.

"Oh..my ex." the older Foster explained simply.

"Good with patients and bad with relationships." interjected Dawn as she passed, "Her words, not mine—Ow!" A pen had been thrown at her, striking the back of her head perfectly. She glared at her sister before continuing to the small kitchen.

"They're the only clothes I had that would fit you." Jane stated.

"I don't know why you didn't toss them out but I guess it was good you didn't." the younger Foster said while removing another packet of Pop-Tarts to eat.

"He left them here. Not my problem." She added under her breath with irritation, "..Along with other things too now that I think about it.."

"And yet you kept them. If I were you, I would have made a bonfire out of his shit."

"Forgive me for not being eccentric-minded like you, Dawn." Thor watched with amusement. Already he enjoyed their sibling squabble, reminding him of younger days of his own with Loki. The delight faded then. It was the first time since arriving on Earth that he thought of his family. It suddenly fueled his urge to get home.

"They will suffice." he told Jane rudely, putting the shirt on as he walked away.

"You're welcome.." she uttered despite no thanks received.

"This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance."

Dawn offered the packet politely. "There's Pop-Tarts."

"I think he needs something more than that." Darcy stated, "Look how huge he is. A guy like that needs a big meal."

"Pop-Tarts?" The man looked at her and the bag quizzically. "What are these?" A look of appall formed on the astronomer's pretty face at his statement.

"Oh, sweetie, have you been living under a rock all your handsome years?" She tore the baggie open and gave him one with a devilish grin. "Join the dark side with me."

Her best friend stared at her blankly. "You and your sister's damn weird obsessions.."

* * *

While Thor was stuck on Earth, his brother and companions were all together in a chamber on Asgard. The room was spacious and golden like everywhere in the palace. Grand lounging chairs surrounded a fire pit that provided low lighting for them; casing shadows on the walls that seemed to stare at them accusingly for the lost of their friend. They all felt guilty for the blond prince's judgment in one way or another.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg stated with regret from his perch in one of the seats.

"There was no stopping him." Sif said from beside him.

"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral noted, "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Loki stood quietly to the side. His gaze drifted to the burly man when hearing him hiss in pain. Hogun was treating his injury with a salve made by the healers. He looked to his hand then, seeing the normal pigment of his skin. It still baffled him as to why it had changed blue from that Frost giant's touch. And the more baffling it became for him, the worse his thoughts conjured answers for his questions.

"How did the guard even know?" the red-haired man questioned his friends' thoughts aloud.

"I told him." Loki spoke up finally.

The blond warrior glanced at him. "What?"

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." he added to his response. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" questioned Volstagg, flabbergasted.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki." The female warrior quickly stepped toward him. "You must got to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?" the raven-haired prince queried her with a hard expression. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" He stride angrily out of the room then.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard," Sif stated to the others, "But he's always been jealous of Thor."

"We should be grateful to him," the burly warrior told, "He saved our lives."

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin." Hogun reminded, "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"Loki's always been on for mischief," denied Fandral, "But you're talking about something else entirely." But even with that statement, an inkling of doubt trickled into the warriors' mind of magic-wielder's true intentions.

* * *

Said person stood motionless, staring at the object before him. The swirling blue of the Casket seemed to tempt the trickster silently with the answer he seek. With that belief, he was pulled to it. Winter green eyes gazed down at the box for a moment, shaking his head. He knew it was wrong to touch it but he needed to see, to know, what he truly was. Determined now, Loki grasped the forbidden relic with both hands and lifted it off the pedestal. It began to hum with power at his touch, appearing to flow into him.

"Stop!" came a shout behind suddenly. He froze. His father stood on the steps near the entrance a short distance away., watching his son.

"..Am I cursed?" the raven-haired prince asked.

"No." was his parent's answer.

Setting the Casket down, he questioned instead, "What am I?"

"You're my son." Odin replied calmly. Loki slowly turned to face him then to reveal his new appearance—one of a Frost Giant. It faded at his lack of touch of the Casket, changing him back to normal.

"What more than that?" his son inquired angrily, heading towards him. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" A silent moment passed between them.

"..No." the Allfather said, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small of a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die..Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son.." the magic-wielder repeated, staring off the side before looking back to the old king.

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No." he denied, knowing his so-called father all too well. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Odin just stared at him. Loki shouted in desperation for the truth.

"Tell me!"

"..I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace..Through you."

"What?"

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin added regrettably. The young man stared at him; small tears rolling down his cheeks. He could not believe that truth. Visibly his heart and soul seemed to break before Odin from such deception. He had believed all those years that he was true of his birth..that Vianne had been the only one taken in but he was as well.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic," figured his adopted child, "Locked up here until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words?" the king questioned but the trickster continued his furiously-growing rant.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You're my son." he was told with sincerity. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What, because I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki queried bitterly.

Odin began to sit on the steps, becoming wary. "No, no."

"You know, it all makes sense now!" The prince moved closer, lashing out at the old man. "Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" The Allfather reached out to him before suddenly collapsing on the steps. His son's rage disappeared as he peered down at his still father. He crouched down beside him, worry filling his gaze now instead of anger. His hand touched the king's gently.

"Guards!" called Loki, upset. "Guards, please, help!" Two guards came and hurried to the fallen king's side. Odin still lived, just catatonic. Guilt overwhelmed Loki then. He had caused this episode. Even if he was angry for being lied to, he loved his father greatly no matter.

* * *

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Jane asked Thor. They were in the town dinner now, watching the god shove breakfast into his mouth.

"Also, how could you eat my entire box of Pop-Tarts," Dawn questioned bitterly from her seat beside him. "And still be this hungry?" He didn't answer either, just kept eating. The group stared at him as he drank from a coffee mug with a look of approval.

"This drink, I like it." he noted.

"I know." Darcy smiled, being the one to introduce him to coffee. "It's great, right?"

"Another!" the banished prince shouted, smashing the cup to the floor. The companions jumped in surprise. Everyone else inside glanced over at their table curiously then.

The older Foster stood, helping clean the mess. "Sorry, Izzy. Little accident."

"What was that?" exclaimed the younger, staring at him.

"It was delicious." Thor stated, unfazed by all the fuss over his action. "I want another."

"Well, you could have just said so." Jane scolded as she sat back down.

"I just did." he chuckled.

"No, she means, ask nicely." Dawn told slowly like he was a child.

"I meant no disrespect."

"All right. Well, no more smashing." the sisters said together, "Deal?"

The thunder god glanced between the siblings, amused. "You have my word."

"Good." said the astrophysicist calmly.

"You better." glared the astronomer, serious. The sisters' other companions stayed silent but Darcy smiled with an interested and knowing glint in her gaze. Two men walked into the dinner then, taking seats at the counter.

"The usual, please, Izzy." told one of the men, "You missed all the excitement out at the crater. They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." Jane and Erik glanced their way then, intrigued by what the men told. The two knew without discussing that it was no coincidence something else might've fallen from the sky.

"Yeah, we were having a good time with it," the other added, "Until the Feds showed up."

"Excuse me." interrupted the eldest Foster, "Did you say there was a satellite crash?" They both confirmed.

"Big whoop." Dawn deadpanned with disinterest, stealing some of Thor's pancakes.

"Oh, my god. This is going on Facebook." said Darcy then, lifting her phone. "Smile." The banished prince obeyed, smiling big. The astrophysicist stared incredibly at them like they were idiots.

Erik spoke up finally. "What did it look like, the satellite?"

"I don' know anything about satellites," replied the heavyset of the two men. "But it was heavy. I mean, nobody could lift it." Thor stopped eating and smirked wittingly at the news. He stood, striding towards the men.

He roughly grasped the larger man's arm, getting his attention. "Which way?"

"Fifty miles west of here." came his wary answer. Without another word, the blond-haired man left, leaving the others behind. The portly man added quickly, "Well, I wouldn't waste my time! Looked like the whole Army was coming when we left." Jane then scrambled after him and managed to catch up as he walked daringly through the main road, not caring if he was struck again.

"Where are you going?" she questioned once beside him.

"Fifty miles west of here."

"Why?"

"To get what belongs to me." he simply responded.

"So you own a satellite now?" the woman scoffed.

"Come on, Jane." Dawn's voice said behind them. They stopped. The younger Foster jogged up with the two foxes trotting close by. A tad out of breath, she proceeded, "Do you really think it's a satellite? After all that's happen to us in less than twenty-four hours?"

Brown eyes rolled. "Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs."

"The Feds always think something strange is theirs." her sibling flouted with a flip of her wild hair.

"So, you just intend to go in there and take it?" Jane inquired of Thor instead, ignoring her sister.

"Yes. If you take me there now," he offered, "I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

A doubtful brow raised. "Everything?"

"Yes. All the answer you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir."

"Myeu-muh?" chimed in Darcy then, confused. "What's Myeu-muh?" Just before the astrophysicist could give her answer, Selvig interrupted.

"Can I have a word, Jane?" She listened, stepping away to talk privately with him and her assistant. That left Thor alone with Dawn.

She turned to him, grinning mischievously. "Since they're talking away, what the plan for the day?"

"I cannot have you come along, Dawn." he told softly.

"But..I told you can't get rid of me just like that." the astronomer reminded angrily, hurt by his words. A gentle hand rested atop her head then. The action made her feel like a sad child being comforted by an adult.

"I know, but what I'm about to do is dangerous and I cannot bare to have harm come your way." His statement struck her heart deeply, causing also a wave of sadness to course through her. She felt like this would be her last time seeing the strange man and it scared her greatly. Already considered him a friend in their short time together, Dawn oddly didn't want to lost him just yet.

Sensing her distress, his hand moved on it's own accord and cup her flushed cheek. The woman tensed from the sudden connect. He went to move away in apology when her own hand came up to grip his sleeve tightly. To anyone on the outside, the gesture would seem far too intimate for friends. Even the foxes glanced at each other and gave seemingly pleased grins. Their contrasted gazes met slowly, striking the fallen god with the incapability to breath. For he knew then why he had mistaking her for his lost sister when first meeting..Dawn reminded him so much of Vianne in that single moment; the many times the young girl would plead in the same way with him to play with her so long ago. The thought had a warm smile cross his handsome features.

"You have helped me far enough." Thor uttered then, stroking her soft skin with his thumb affectionately. "And that, Dawn Foster, is something I shall not forget. Now, promise me you'll stay safe." A moment of silence passed between them before she released a shuddery sigh.

"Fine." she reluctantly agreed with a pout, "But if we meet again, those big blue puppy eyes of yours aren't gonna work. I'll make damn sure of that." He laughed, removing his hand that time though not without one more fleeting brush of her cheek. The eldest Foster returned then, a sad expression gracing her features.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye." Jane jumped in surprise then as the blond prince reached for her hand to place a kiss against her knuckles. She blushed, becoming giddy like someone who had their long time crush noticed them finally. Her sister rolled her eyes at her behavior with a simper.

"Uh, thank you?" she told in a questioning giggle.

Odinson smiled before looked to each of his new companions, "Jane Foster, Dawn Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy..farewell." He finished with a small bow which was returned by the assistant and older man.

"All right, back to work." Erik said, walking away with the others back to their place. Though, Dawn lingered as she bent down to stroke Trine and Rune on the head.

"Well, bye you two. It's been fun. Make sure to look out for cars, mostly for your owner's sake." They gave a wheezing like laugh at that. "And.." Honey brown eyes peered up at the strange man who watched silently. "I won't be far if you need me." He nodded in understanding.

She stood then. "See ya', blondie." Her hand patted his arm in goodbye, only to be grasped. The astronomer raised a teasing brow that read, 'You gonna kiss my hand bye too?' She got her answer as he brought it up towards his lips to place a slightly open-mouthed kiss at the base of her thumb..all while holding Dawn's gaze with smoldering blues. A fierce rush of blood went to her head suddenly, making her dizzy and feel something entirely new blossom. Once his lips left her skin, she quickly slipped her hand away before turning on her heel and leaving without another word. If she had looked back, she'd seen him still standing in the road with a strong expression of yearning.

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_WheeljacksGirl,ShadowWolf6061944,colorguard2015,animeluvr4everndalwayz2014,awsmpup,You cant rush science,kitsune-miko-witch,PunkMutantGargoyleChica,grapejuice101,BookLover4Ever Yay,sillychick13,luvthedoors, nanny1981_

**[Readers who follow]**

_sarahrachel21, 92,milkforthesouffles,KrisDawnRulez,MARVELous05,SoullessSky,vanugh,SweetInsanity89,_

_LuzElvaParra17,SomebodyWhoCares,mayasquared,Angel-Peyr,TiaDanielle2636,YNoThinkBrain_

**[Readers who did both]**

_fivesos,alex. young.177,Iris Lilian,Rosehimeookami,WhiteRoseQueen,Heart of the Night Fury,Lycanthrope Vera,_

_elianne,Salazar Sly,unmajestically,Arianna Le Fay,MARVELanonymous,NatalieLynn,WhiteRoseLeigh9099,_

_Nikki289,LuzElvaParra17,JennyDAllred,LMarie99,SnowKi,RedPlanetGalaxy,TheSecretNames,DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero,_

_SamanthaJane13,Bman4ever,cathrineoriginal,GinryuFox_

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)**


	7. Chapter 6

Happy New Years, cuties _-Lovely_

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rating: M for language and mentions of adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the ocs used.**_

* * *

Chapter Six

It burned, the spot where his surprisingly soft lips touched, but in the most pleasant way. Several men had kissed her hand before and few in that same way, so Dawn could say she was familiar with the physical sentiment. Though, the action was the same, it brought out strange emotions never felt before. She felt warm and giddy all over.

The astronomer roughly shook her head to clear it, making brown curls bounce wildly. She had quite enough of these funny thoughts for one day. Holding herself high, the young woman walked faster to catch up with the others a few feet away; bizarre feelings momentarily frozen. When she managed to slide back into the comfort of her companions, they stood at a street corner where a pickup truck stopped..filled with her sister's handmade equipment in the back bed.

"Hey!" shouted her sibling in surprise just as the vehicle drove off. "That's my stuff!" Jane then glanced across the street and discovered the sudden commotion at their makeshift lab. Without a call for the others to follow, she ran over.

Men and women dressed pristine black suits strolled in and out with arms filled of all their belongings. From the looks of how almost empty the place appeared, they had been there awhile..or just had enough people to carry stuff away faster.

"What the hell is going on here?" growled the youngest Foster, pushing past her sister to get inside. Dawn was known to have a short temper. And it became especially bad whenever someone messed with either her or Jane.

"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with _SHIELD_." introduced professionally a man with short brown; dressed in the same black suit as the rest around.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Jane questioned with equal bite. "You can't do this." They were so focused on their anger from the intrusion and hadn't noticed Erik's unease upon hearing the name _SHIELD_. The older man quickly came to stand in front of the sisters to reason with them.

"Girls, this is a lot more serious than you realize. Let it go."

"Let it go?" the astrophysicist threw an incredulous expression before brushing passed him towards the agent. "This is my life."

"We're investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data." A loud scoff came from behind them from none other than Dawn.

She crossed her arms and gave a venomous look. "Appropriate, my ass. What you really mean is steal all our shit without consent for your own damn benefit." Her sister smiled her way, grateful. Normally, Jane didn't approve of her younger sibling's vivid language but at moments like that, she was glad to have her voice what she truly wanted to say. Meanwhile, Erik and Darcy could only painfully watch, hoping fists didn't go flying.

"Here," A check was then offered. "This should more than compensate you for your trouble."

"I can't just buy replacements at _Radio Shack_," she exclaimed, crumpling the check in hand with spite. "I made most of this equipment myself!"

"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Coulson told her which just flared her anger even more.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we're the good guys." Jane was becoming exasperated. Just when she thought her luck was finally coming around, something or someone had to come mess it up.

"So are we! I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary. And everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book and you can't just take this away." As she say that, the astronomer noticed Coulson's silent order to get the book as well. Her mouth opened to warn her sister but it was too late as another agent walked by and snatched it away to place with their other stolen items.

"Hey!" The astrophysicist lunged into the vehicle to retrieve it and was held back by the agent who did so. Her companions reacted quickly then; Erik pulling her away and towards Darcy to hold while Dawn moved in front of the two women to protect them in case the agents tried to apprehend her. Instead, they returned their respected cars to head towards the crater site—their current headquarters.

"Thank you for your cooperation." the lead agent told the group before leaving, earning an impolite hand gesture from the younger Foster in response. The researchers helplessly watched them drive away and left alone with their ransacked aftermath. With nothing left to do, they went to the abandoned dinner's roof and wallowed in misery together.

"Years of research, gone." Jane remarked aloud. Her sister flinched, hating the dejected tone in her usually strong voice. Dawn continued chewing the nail of her thumb; an ingrained habit produced whenever pissed off.

"They even took my iPod." Darcy joined in the complaining.

"What about the backups?" Erik suggested, though he had a feeling no good answer would come.

"They took our backups. They took the backups of our backups. They were extremely thorough."

"I just downloaded, like, thirty songs onto there."

"Could you please stop with your iPod?" the eldest Foster exclaimed, annoyed. Her assistant obeyed with a cute pout. Brown eyes closed with a sigh. She hadn't meant to snap at the girl like she had. It was just her frustrations over the whole thing wanting to lash out.

"Who are these people?" she pondered in anger.

"..I knew this scientist." began Selvig. The three women perked up, listening closely. "A pioneer in gamma radiation. SHIELD showed up and um..he wasn't heard from again." They slumped forward at that. The younger Foster then chewed harder to the point of almost bleeding as she zoned out of the conversation again and into her own world.

"_So, those guys are the real deal..the __**scary **__real deal."_ Honey brown orbs widen suddenly. It was no coincidence they were there, needing their data and camping around some random crater site..a day after Thor appeared. And it would be only a matter of time before they figured he was somehow involved. A hollow pit formed in her gut at the realization and another all-together reason..

"_Thor's heading where they are!"_

While in her head, Darcy turned to ask if she was all right since she had been quiet the whole time when said person suddenly slid off the edge. A terrified scream escaped her best friend, alarming the others before realizing what happen.

They hastily looked over, expecting the young woman to be either dead or broken but were shocked instead. Dawn somehow landed on both feet with the ease of a trained gymnast, appearing as if she had jumped from a swing set and not the roof of a building. She hadn't even receive the aftershock in her ankles from the hard impact with the pavement. It was very odd..but she wasted no time dwelling on it any further. Thor was in possible danger so her body and mind sprung into action, rushing over to her bike and speeding off without an explanation. The three left behind could only blink in stunned disbelief.

* * *

The younger Foster wasn't the only one with thoughts of saving Thor. Back on Asgard, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three finally agreed to inform the Allfather of what Laufey had mentioned and their own suspicions; unknowing of what occurred in their short absence.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." Sif proclaimed, taking the lead as they hurried inside with heads bowed and fists over their hearts respectfully. Simultaneously, eyes raised..along with expressions of dismay at the sight before them. Presented with two guards and adorned in full golden armor, Loki sat smugly on the Allfather's throne with said person's spear in hand.

"My friends." he greeted then, inwardly bursting with glee over their surprise.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral questioned, moving closer. The rest followed his lead as the silver-tongued prince explained finally what they had missed.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." His tone sounded distraught as he said so. It was actually the only full truth to his half-lies; for he was concerned for his father's well being.

"We would speak with her." requested the lady warrior.

The raven-haired man shook his head. "She had refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me," He stood from his seat then. "_Your king._" Seeing they had no other choice, the warriors knelt before him and spoke their discussed request.

"My King," Sif began, struggling to keep the malice from mixing with her words. "We would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the goof of Asgard." Sif's anger got the better of her at that moment. She stood quickly and went to charge at him but was luckily held back in time by Hogun and Fandral. As much as the warriors would enjoy taking the magic-wielder down, he was the new appointed king above all else and didn't need to be imprison for reckless actions. So they would have by their time and obey if wishing to still rescue their fallen friend.

"Yes, of course." the dashing warrior smiled.

"Good. The you will wait for my word."

"If I may.." it was Volstagg's turn to speak. "Beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider—"

"We're done!" Loki commanded, his tone final. The men stood and stomped off then, leaving Sif behind. She continued to glare at the false king who leaned forward and met her gaze, challenging. But all she gave was a slight smirk before following her comrades. They would find a way to save his brother with or without his so-called blessing.

* * *

Thor wasn't having much luck at the moment. It had been awhile since parting ways with the Fosters and their friends and he was still in town. He need transport and because he did not know how use the metal contraptions dubbed 'cars', a horse was his only other option.

He'd been tempted to return to the sisters for assistance..especially Dawn. The banished prince's heart still yearned to be near her again after her hasty exit. She had seemed conflicted by what he'd done and wished to apologize but knew that was not a good idea. He meant it about her staying safe and being with him would lead to danger eventually. And that was something he did not want to occur. Instead, the thunder god continued to search on his own.

After awhile, he came upon a store called 'Pet Palace' and inside were many animals. Assuming it was the place to find what he needed, Thor stepped inside like the commanding figure raised to be even with two adorable foxes trailing behind.

"I need a horse!"

The shop owner glanced his way, saying in a flat tone. "We don't have horses. Just dogs, cats, birds—"

"Then give me one of those large enough to ride." he demanded.

"Oh, hon, with your size, that would be considered animal abuse." The man spun around, coming face to face with the snarky astronomer. She leaned causally against the open door frame with a teasing smirk on her red lips. Trine and Rune yapped happily, trotting to her side. Thor wished to do the same and more but his surprise held him steady.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about your.." Honey brown eyes peered at the listening owner before landing back on him. "Trip to the unknown."

"Unknown?" he repeated, confused. "You and I know well where I am headed. It's fifty—" The young woman sighed, walking towards him. Her hand grasped his arm and pulled him back outside the store, tossing a half-hearted apology to the man behind the counter along the way. She then lead him a few feet down the sidewalk to an interesting but odd machine.

Thor pointed towards it. "What is this called?"

"This is a motorcycle, a_ 2009 Indian Chief_ to be more specific." informed Dawn, releasing her new friend to run a hand over the cool metal. "His name's James Dean and he's a beauty, ain't he?" A proud smile graced her pretty features as her gaze fell onto the vehicle. He knew right away from change in demeanor that it was something she held very dear. For the same would happen to himself whenever peering at Mjolnir. His right hand clenched at the memory of the precious weapon.

"He is." Odinson noted with a small smile. "Now, what is it you needed to speak to me about?"

Her own dropped. "Ah, right. Well, the gang and I had a run in with some jerks that called themselves SHIELD not too long ago."

"They did not try to hurt you or the others, had they?" he inquired, concerned for their well being. No matter the short time knowing them, they were already dear friends and he would not hesitate to fight if any of their honor had been broken.

"Relax, blondie. We all came out fine. Only our stuff was stolen." she reassured. The banished prince raised a brow. She had used that name again to address him. Was it a custom now to give others you knew absurd titles? Should he make one for her? What would be a good one?

"That is good to hear.._stargazer._" The younger Foster blinked, thrown off guard by the nickname. He cringed inwardly, believing he made a make calling her so. After a tense moment, Dawn grinned brightly with her cheeks flushing like a child. The sight awoke something deep within him but he didn't get the chance to ponder further as the young woman became serious.

"You shouldn't go, Thor."

"But I have to, Dawn."

She grimaced. He hated seeing the expression contort her beautiful face. "Is it really worth getting possibly arrested or worst killed over some _hammer_?"

"Mjolnir is not 'some hammer'. It is my only way home." He stepped closer, touching her arm lightly. His next words came out soft. "You and I know well that retrieving it would be treacherous. I am truly grateful for your worry but it will not change my mind..I'm sorry."

"Then..let me at least take you there. It'll put me at ease." suggested his new friend, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. He went to deny her request when a sudden honking startled the two, throwing their heads towards the street—the bulking, research van in front of them a few feet.

Jane popped her head out the window with a frown directed at her sister. "_Dawn Mary Ann Foster!_" Several people walking around stopped and peered over at the sudden commotion, adding to the young woman's embarrassment.

Said person closed their eyes with a groan. "Oh, just great..she pulled out the full name." Odinson canted his head. Did she not like her full name? He couldn't see why for it fit her nicely, making him wonder if she would allow him to call her so.

"You have got to stop running off like that!" the eldest Foster continued to reprimand. "Especially after jumping off the roof like nothing happen!"

Blue eyes widen. _"She leapt from something?"_

"Jane, calm down. You're making a scene in the middle of town." Dawn deadpanned, though her left eye twitched.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, young lady!" her older sibling scolded with a stern finger. "Now, get your butt in this van right now!"

The astronomer snapped, "Stop yelling at me like some kid, sis! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm busy at the moment." She then gestured angrily towards Thor who silently watched with a tense grin. The astrophysicist blushed in embarrassment, having not seen the man standing there the whole time.

The eldest Foster collected herself and asked, "Why are you bothering Thor?" Her sibling went to reply but a large hand cupped her shoulder, stopping her. Surprised, honey browns glanced up to find the tall blond now stood side by side with her.

"Dawn came to inform me of your recent dilemma." he responded in that commanding voice of his. "Since I am headed that way, I will assist in the return of your stolen items as well."

Jane stared in disbelief. "You..You'd really do that?"

"I am one to keep my word, Jane Foster. But I will first need help getting there."

"I'll take you!" she told with unabashed eagerness.

"I already—" Dawn began, annoyed.

"Then we mustn't waste anymore time." Thor interrupted before crossing the street and leaving the younger Foster dumbfounded. She recovered after a moment and angrily followed, not about to let her sibling go alone even if she trusted the fallen god.

* * *

"I've never done anything like this before." Jane confessed, brimming with excitement as she drove down the empty road before the trio. They were still a good distance from the crate site and would most likely get there by dusk. Dawn, who sat in the back, suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and petted her fox friends. She was still peeved that Thor chose her sister's help over hers. Also, there was a constant sharp pain echoing her chest as she proceeded to observe the two and their obvious flirting.

The astrophysicist glanced at the man sitting in the passenger side, curious. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Many times." he grinned, "But you're brave to do it."

"Well, they just stole my entire life's work. I don't really have much left to lose."

"Yeah, but you're clever." complimented the banished prince. _Another sharp pain._ "Far more clever than anyone else in this realm."

"Realm?" echoed the eldest Foster.

"You think me strange." the blond man stated but wasn't offended; noted from the smile he still wore.

"Yeah, I do." she told in a happy voice. _Pain times two._

"_Well, I don't."_ chimed the young woman bitterly in her head.

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Jane smiled, meeting his gaze which caused the van veer dangerously to the side for a moment. Once safely back in place, she and the man chuckled heartily together. Their laughter swirl in Dawn's head as if taunting. It was becoming too much and hard to breathe suddenly.

"_Stop the car!_" the astronomer shouted. The tires screeched to a hard halt on the dirt road, jolting them all forward. Wasting no more time, Dawn hopped out in a hurry; her inner voice screaming to flee. Her older sister, bewildered, told Thor to wait while she went to check on her. When she finally exited the van, the sibling was walking back the way they came.

"Dawn, where are you going?"

"Home!" was yelled angrily back.

Jane ran after her and continued talking, "What? Home? But I thought we were gonna help Thor?"

"No, you are! Because I cannot stay in that van one more minute without smothering in unspoken sexual tension."

"Sexual—What the hell are you taking about?" exclaimed the eldest Foster, having caught up now. The younger spun on her heel and gave an _'are you shitting me right now?'_ look.

"I've told you before he's your type," her sister exasperated, rolling her eyes in a dull manner. "so it's plain as day that you like him. Just admit it already."

"Alright, I do, okay? But what I don't understand is why it bothers you so much?"

"Because it's annoying." she told, snippy. The astrophysicist stared at her before her gaze widen. Dawn panicked and hurriedly turned around to continue her trek towards town, only to be held back.

"Oh my god..you like him too, don't you?"

She made a face. "No!" The young woman wasn't lying. She didn't like the odd man..no, there was something more that she wouldn't allow herself to admit aloud. She had been in a couple serious relationship in the past. She cared about each guy she'd been with uniquely. But in love? No, that was something she hadn't experience yet.

When she was a child all the way to that day, an odd emptiness troubled her and desperately wanted to be filled. In came the many men once old enough she played around, secretly hoping one of them was the one to do it..only to be disappointed. So, she increasingly became bitter as time went on until the point she just didn't care anymore. The only time the feeling felt appeased was peering at the night sky; another reason for where her obsession with astronomy came to fruition.

Then out of completely nowhere, it took an unusual man who claimed to be from some other world that she knew nothing about to do so and more..and well, that scared the shit out of her. So she ran—ran like all the other times when things got too much or deep for her to handle. Except something wouldn't allow her to close off that time.

"Right.." Jane grinned big. Dawn wanted nothing more than to slap it off. "Okay, here's my proposition to you then—I'll keep the flirting to minimum while you around. How's that?"

The younger Foster tsked but agreed, knowing she'd keep her word. The eldest pulled her back to their van where Thor and the foxes waited expectantly. The thunder god didn't inquire what had happen between the two after their return, feeling it was not his place. The small group continued on in silence for several minutes.

"I'm curious.. but who are you?" the astrophysicist asked all of a sudden; a question both sisters wished to know. "Really?" The man stayed quiet, seeming to think to himself. His handsome face lit up before replying mysteriously,

"You'll both see soon enough."

"You promised me answers." she reminded.

"..What you seek, it's a bridge." he revealed at last though still vaguely.

The eldest Foster grew excited. "Like an _Einstein-Rosen Bridge_?"

"More like a Rainbow Bridge." The siblings blinked at the banished prince, momentarily speechless.

"Out of all the weird stuff you've said," remarked the young woman, amused. "I did not expect you to say that."

"Me either." Jane muttered after hearing that. "God, I hope you're not crazy." Maybe it was a mistake to like him..

* * *

"I never get used to seeing him like this." uttered Loki, gazing down at the man he called father. After dealing with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, he decided to visit Frigga in their chambers where her husband lay still deep in the Odinsleep.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear.." Unable to speak the ill-fated words aloud, she reached over and held the slumbering man's hand.

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know." she whispered her worry, "This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"So why did he lie?" the raven-haired prince asked all of a sudden. With neither knowing exactly when Odin would awaken, he couldn't wait any longer and needed dire questioned answered.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different."

"_Well, that was never done well. I always have."_ he thought with ire, _"Only when..__**she**__ was around, I truly felt at home."_

"You are our son, Loki," the Queen tried to reassure his ill thoughts. "And we, your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

He was taken back by her last statement. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Loki did not like that. Dismissing himself with a kiss to his mother's cheek, he left.

So there was a chance his brute of a brother could return as he feared. Since Thor's banishment, he had neglect to check on him and now with news of that possibility, the newly appointed king had to stop him. If not, his plans would be ruin. So he teleported himself inside his bed chambers—the only place of privacy he had left. With his magic, the mischief god created a viewing portal and used it to easily find the fallen god.

"Show me where he is." he commanded the mirror. The reflective surface rippling like a stone dropped into water before changing to the hills of a barren-seeming land. It was night now on Midgard but with help from the mirror Loki could see perfectly fine. So he had no trouble spotting the blond-haired prince who was stepping out of some strange machine..it was the two beside him that he had not anticipated.

They were women—sisters to be more accurate—one older, and other younger by a few years. There seemed nothing special about them, just normal mortals. But for some reason when the silver-tongued man's sight landed on the one closest to his brother with an untamable mass of brown curls, he could not look away. She was currently chatting with the thunder god and he then said something that caused her to laugh and smile..the exact same way their lost sister used to.

A memory from long ago abruptly flashed into his mind—

_Vianne had been taken by the dark portal for a day then. Thor, still distraught, was being looked after by healers while Odin tried to make sense of what had occur and how to possibly fix it. Loki snuck passed the lingering guards and returned to the library, believing something hidden there held the answer to the young girl's disappearance. He walked between and over fallen books and shelves for awhile and just when about to give up in frustration, a buzzing suddenly tickled his ears. Green eyes automatically peered down to see faint glowing under some knocked over spell books. Kneeling, he pushed them aside and picked up the open black, frayed book that glimmered gold. His gaze read the text in front of him—a secret he's kept to himself for centuries after. _

_**By performing this spell, the immortal user will be reborn and began their life anew as a mortal for as many lifetimes needed until remembering their former self.**_

Loki grinned wide and stared fondly at the image of the young woman then. "Vianne..you've returned at last."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how many of you got the pop culture reference to Dawn's name? But more on that in the future heh**

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_IceSnowQueen, Mirrorsdeath17, Stjarna22, attentionnow, April Marciano, kitsune164, mike's girl, gaia jackson_

**[Readers who follow]**

_valeriaromeroc, Shadowfall14, Alexstarlight18, AureliaPhoenixAnastasia, biancaj21, MisstyxTB, The Name Is Greed, Ivorywhite1434, Kittkatty, GlaciesCruor_

**[Readers who did both]**

_JellyfishnamedSquid, Reyreywayway, thinkpretty14, Spirit Kiss, meganshopsalot, makeyouloveme_

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)**


	8. Chapter 7

Lots of Love to _lostfeather1, grapejuice101, Nerdygirl-anime, &amp; DiaDeLosMuertos_ for your reviews! **-_Lovely_**

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rating: M for language and mentions of adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the ocs used.**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

"That's no satellite crash!" exclaimed Jane. The trio now huddled together in the hills a good distance from the crate site. Thanks to some binoculars she stashed in the van, she was able to view the active place. SHIELD had covert it into a fenced-off research area in less than twenty-four hours with armed guards and agents walking about.

"They would have hauled the wreckage away, they wouldn't have built a city around it."

"I hate for this to be the time to say I told you so," stated Dawn blankly to her sister, "But I told you so." She smacked her on the arm, making her chuckle and rub the sore spot.

"You're going to need this." Thor suddenly told them, draping his coat over the two.

"What? Wait, why?" they both asked, confused. As if answering their question, thunder rumbled loud from above with the promise of rain soon.

"_He make a good weather man."_ joked the young woman, smirking up at the night sky.

"Now stay here." he demanded, "Once I have Mjolnir, I will return the items they've stolen from you as promised."

Jane shook her head. "No. Look what's down there. You think you're just gonna walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out?"

"No. I'm going to fly out." the man said, matter-of-fact before sneaking away. The left behind women for the hundredth time since coming in contact with him stared like he was indeed mentally insane.

If those mortals thought a mere metal fence could keep somebody out, then they needed to think again. Even with his limited strength, he simply pulled up the chain-linked barrier enough to crawl through. It was far too easy for Thor to get inside that he felt a bit insulted by such meager defense. He was almost tempted to speak with these so-called SHIELD agents and discuss better fortifying plans for future occurrences. But the banished prince currently had more important matters on his mind.

It didn't take long before the large hole in their security was discovered—exactly what the man hoped for. Easily knocking the guards out, he donned one of their rain hoods before walking away and blending in. And the Foster sisters saw everything, utterly amazed. While Jane was impressed but still greatly concern, Dawn was becoming a nervous wreck. She kept getting that recent nagging urge to help him and tried her best to ignore.

All of a sudden, Klaxons began blaring loudly and bright spotlights flashed out into the hills; almost seeing the siblings who crouch down further among the rocky terrain. SHIELD knew they had a trespasser while the girls weren't sure if they had Thor already.

"I'm calling Erik!" hissed Jane, pulling out her phone from her curled-up position.

Dawn gave her an incredulous expression. "What good is calling him gonna do?"

"I don't know, but it's better than nothing!" her sister told before speaking in a more calmer tone, "Hi, Erik, it's me. Don't worry, I'm fine, but just in case you don't hear from me or Dawn in the next hour, just come by the crater site and try and find us, okay? We did exactly what you told not to. I'm sorry. Bye." Hanging up, she looked back at the astronomer..only to find an empty spot instead.

* * *

Okay, things were getting weird with her. First, jumping off a roof without breaking a bone or killing herself. Now, Dawn somehow ended up inside the white plastic tarp covered tube of SHIELD's research area. She didn't know how it happen, having been one moment squatted next to her frantic older sister as she left a message to once-clueless-of-their-whereabouts Erik.

While stuck inside her bewildered mind, a loud commotion came from her left and seemed to be moving closer. The young woman needed to get out of there. She quickly ran the opposite way but only to head right into someone's solid chest, causing the person to grab onto her arm in reflex. Instincts took over then. She pulled back with eyes closed and curled her hand into a tight fist before swinging fast into her unknown captor's hard jawline. They grunted in pain and stumbled back, releasing her in the process. The astronomer went to kick him next when a familiar voice called out just as surprised as she'd been seconds ago.

"Dawn?" Honey brown opened widely to see the blond prince standing in front of her, rubbing his aching face.

"Blondie!" she cried happily, reaching out to touch the tender spot. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to punch you. Well, I didn't know that was you but—"

"Dawn." he said softly, pausing her concern ramble. She met his kind blue gaze and sighed with another apology. "Don't be, I'm quite all right. You throw a very strong fist that even Sif would be proud of."

"Sif?"

"An old friend of mine. Now, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your sister?"

A bashful look crossed the young woman's face. "Yeah, about that—" Her explanation was suddenly cut off as a guard grabbed her distracted friend from behind. She jumped back out of the way as the former god began to wrestle himself free. Thanks to the rain hood, he managed to slip out of the hold and bring his assailant down like the many others he came across before running into Dawn.

Once done, he grabbed the stunned astronomer's hand. "We must go. _Now._" She didn't complain at all, instead eagerly rushing away with him. The young woman just wanted to get the hell out of there and back to Jane and her friends.

Meanwhile during their escape, Agent Coulson was among another team in search for the intruders on the other side.

"I need eyes up high, with a gun." he ordered into his hand radio. That command was enforced on none other than Special Agent Clint Barton aka _Hawkeye_. He was placed over high the location of the ancient magical weapon with the help of a box crane. The archer was poised and waiting for his troublesome targets.

Luck wasn't on the duo's side at the moment as more agents and security came after them. Thor managed on his own to stop them all with ease. Dawn even threw in a few punchs herself and well placed kicks between the legs whenever some got too close to her. With the man's expert fighting skills, it wasn't long before they came stumbling upon the source to that whole fucked up situation the unlikely companions got themselves in.

"I don't fucking believe it.." gasped Dawn as she stared between the railing. There, in the center of a smaller crate, sat Mjolnir bedded in rock. She glanced at Thor, now gleamed in gloated pride. With a smug smirk, he strode forward, thinking he won. But the only prize he got was a violent smack to the chest by some guy twice as big as himself.

"You're big." he said casually, looking at the beast of a man. "Fought bigger."

"We just can't catch a break." the astronomer noted with annoyance, having quite enough of all this hectic crap. She then stepped by her friend and towards the man blocking their path. "Sorry about this, but I really just want to get done and go home."

He raised a curious brow when a full can of mace unleashed on his face. As he screamed bloody murder, Dawn picked up a forgotten rebar from the floor and struck him across the back with all her might. He stumbled but didn't go down still. Even more irritated, her boot-clad foot kicked into his side and caused him to collide with the tarp wall; falling through into the mud and pouring rain on the other side. Blowing away a curl from her face, she turned back to a still seated but now applauding Thor.

"Nicely done, my friend."

A narrowed glared was given. "Just go get your damn hammer." The banished thunder god stood chuckling before heading to the said waiting object. The young woman sighed heavily, moving to follow when an arm shot out from the ripped tarping. It coiled around Dawn's waist like a viper would its' prey and pulled her roughly through the gap. Then tossed hard onto the slick mud, she landed flat on her back with a gasp; the wind knocked out of her.

"Stupid little bitch!" A swift kick delivered to her side next made her scream wordlessly and curl into the fetal position. The assault continued more on her back. She been in a few fights growing up, had a shared some kicks, but this was similar to getting beaten to death by a crowbar. The pain was like nothing she'd experience before—all unleashed rage and pure hate.

Hell, getting hit by a cement truck seemed more appealing than the beating Dawn was taking at the moment. The kicks soon stopped and she cried in slight relief. But it still wasn't over as large hands clutched her throat, squeezing the life out of her. Her fight-or-flight instincts triggered, causing her scratch and claw wildly at the brutal lunatic. The youngest Foster was terrified. She didn't want to die. The only thing she truly wanted was—

"_Thor!_" she somehow screeched out.

From up above, Barton's attention from the said person, close to taking the hammer now, broke as he heard the shout even over the pounding rain. Thinking it was some other guy working with Blondie, his sharp eyes widen when seeing it was a woman instead under Mad Dog. That guy, he knew well, was a last resort when shit went down hill. And if someone pushed him bad enough, he wouldn't stop until they were six feet under or himself.

Clint wasted not another second and moved his aim towards him. He was about to fire when banished prince appeared and tackled the crazed guard off her. They then proceeded to fight in the mud. It took a double kick to the chest and when down one to the face before Thor came out finally victorious. Once done, he hurried to the beaten astronomer's side. She was currently sitting up having a coughing fit; her throat already heavily bruised.

"Dawn!" He knelt down and pulled her into his arms gently. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, my friend."

She weakly patted his shoulder. "It's okay. Just glad you did..thank you, Thor." A tender kiss on the forehead was his response. And even in the chilling rain, it warmed her black-and-blue and possibly broken body.

"Come." Odinson smiled, carefully helping her up. "Let us retrieve Mjolnir and return home." All the while, Barton silently watched them with a slight smile.

"Better call it, Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

* * *

The farfetched allies returned before Mjolnir once more; though not too fast due to Dawn's injuries. Thor set her down off to the side to rest.

"Go on." she croaked hoarsely when he chose to linger. "Don't let me stop why you came here originally. _I'm hurt_, not dying."

He cupped her cheek, causing her to close her tired eyes with a soft sigh. "I shall, but I promise I will take you to the best healers in my home once I'm restored."

With that oath, the blond man stepped determinately towards his long-time blessed weapon. Anticipation radiated through his body and veins. His right hand began to itch for the familiar feel of the weighty object. Only a couple of days passed since he held it but in that short time gave the illusion to a millennium. On the top railing, Coulson had came upon the scene then. But he didn't order their capture just yet. He wanted to see what would happen; something he could possibly report back to his boss.

A brief relieved smile crossed Thor's face. _"I can at last return home."_ he thought, at last grasping the handle.

But it did not budge a single inch. No matter how hard the former thunder god pulled, Mjolnir wouldn't move. He released it and stumbled back a few steps in confusion. Blue eyes peered up towards the dark stormy sky as if searching for the source to his inability to take the hammer. When no answer came in any form, a mournful, agonized yell ripped from Thor.

Dawn, silently watching, flinched. Though it wasn't directed at her, the action seared all the way through her flesh and bone until landing deep on its' true mark—her fragile soul. She helplessly looked on as he fell to his knees in the mud in front of Mjolnir, crestfallen and as if his cry to the cursed heaven took all his hopes of returning to Asgard.

"All right, show's over." Coulson commanded once over, gaze still locked on the two below. "Ground units, move in." Armed agents hurried over, spilling fast into the area.

A voice that wasn't her own called out sadly to the sorrowful man in the back of Dawn's mind, wishing to be at his side and comfort him. She acted on the wish instead, carefully walking over and ignoring the complains her wounded body cried out.

"B-Blondie, come on. Don't give up just yet." the young woman encouraged in a soft eager voice. No response came from the man.

She heard movement around her but didn't take her eyes off her solemn friend. The astronomer nudged him roughly, gritting her teeth from the pain it caused. "You've gotta try again..Come on, get up! You promised to get our stuff..you promised.." Still, Thor did not move. Growling in frustration, she headed towards the Asgardian weapon.

"Fine! I'll do it then!" But just as she stopped in front of it, three agents rushed into the crater site to arrest them. Two grabbed Thor and began handcuffing him while the other pulled her away by the arm to do the same as well. No, she wasn't gonna be taken just yet. With abrupt strength that could rival Thor's, Foster pivoted her body and punched the man square in his face; blood gushing out the broken nose.

Everything after seemed to occur in slow motion. Dawn hurried to Mjolnir again as the other surprised agents came at her. She thrust out her hand, fingers brushing the leather of the handle, before wrapping around the base. As her fist enclosed and pulled, a bolt of white lightning shot down before striking the hammer with the woman still holding on. The sudden blast created a powerful shockwave that knocked all the agents, Thor as well, to the ground and shook the structure surrounding the location.

The astronomer tilted her head back with an excruciating scream as electricity coursed through her like hot boiling lava. She couldn't remove her hand from the hammer; her body convulsing violently. Brown curls spread out from static while unknown images, memories—visions even, flashed a mile a minute across her mind. And as sudden as the lightning came and went, so did the bizarre afflictions. The banished prince and the others near got back their bearings. The blast had thankfully brought Thor out of his stunned daze as well. Concern blues looked towards the center of the crater. There, Dawn stood unmoving with smoking billowing off her slightly charred clothes; the air filled with the sickening smell of burnt hair.

"..Dawn?" he uttered, worried. She twitched at the sound of his voice and slowly turned her head towards him. He gasped at what he saw. Honey browns now glowed a greatly familiar blue-green. Recognizing the man, a bright childish grin spread across her dirty face.

"_Hehe. Not quite.._" Her eyes rolled back afterwards and she collapsed, unconscious. He tried to rush forward to catch her but was finally taken away as agents piled in to check her, shouting commands left and right. None reached his ears, only her last words filled Thor's baffled brain on repeat.

* * *

Golden shining orbs stared into the many galaxies from inside the gilded dome. Hearing all and seeing all that traversed among planets and between beings calling whatever place home. An ever blurring kaleidoscope of various scenes; only briefly focusing on them unless deemed important. But there was momentarily one that caught his attention the longest—down in Midgard. What they had just seen needed to usually be told right away. But with the current falsely appointed king, it was better kept quiet for the time being..which brought a tiny but bittersweet smile to Heimdall's normally stoic face.

* * *

"He committed a crime. He's in jail!"

"I can't just leave him there! Or Dawn!"

Erik peered firmly at the frantic woman before him. "We'll find a way to get her back but why him as well?"

"You didn't see what I saw!" Jane exclaimed adamantly which she still hadn't told her friends completely.

After her sister and Thor's capture, she sped back to town like a bat out of hell to not get caught herself. She witnessed the whole incident back at the crater—the hammer, heard Thor's cry, seen her sister struck by lightning. The astrophysicist was deeply concern for both their well being but Dawn's the most. She could be dead or dying for all they knew and that simple thought scared her more than anything. Jane couldn't lose only sibling, her only true friend.

A loud gasp from Darcy interrupted the man and woman's argument, making them face her. She sat at the table across Selvig with some book in front of her and the foxes in her lap. They'd been just as fidgety as the other woman upon coming back but had since calmed down; making her shortly wonder if the book was the reason.

"Look! Look, it's Myeu-muh." Curious, Jane stepped over and looked. A drawn picture of the hammer and its' history met her surprised gaze.

"Where'd you find this?"

"The children's section." the older man answered, having checked it out from the library in town earlier. "I just wanted to show you how silly his story was."

"But you're the one who's always pushing me to chase down every possibility, every alternative!" stated his late colleague's eldest daughter.

"I'm talking about science, not magic!"

"Well, '_magic's just science that we don't understand yet'_, Arthur C. Clarke."

"—who wrote science fiction." Erik reminded stubbornly.

"A precursor to science fact!" the astrophysicist rebuked at him.

He still brushed the idea away. "In some cases, yeah."

"Well, if there is an Einstein-Rosen Bridge then there's something on the other side. And advanced beings could have crossed it!"

"But Jane—"

"A primitive culture like the Vikings," Darcy interjected then; more of a believer than the professor. "might have worshiped them as deities."

"Yes! Yes, exactly. Thank you." Jane smiled at her assistant who just nodded. Erik stared long at the resolved women before sighing in defeat. In his years of growing older there was one thing he knew for sure—women were usually always right about something when adamant enough.

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_KittyKatNinja, PlainOldAlexis, moonlight33, Nerdygirl-anime, tallgirl32, Vikihungerrgame1, kitcolbana, Lady-BadWolf_

**[Readers who follow]**

_redvelvetlover13, Alexa G. Salvatore, alleycat023, creativeBUBBLE, runawaycherry93, Lara Barnes, Arianna21_

**[Readers who did both]**

_Ryn of Magic, angelgirl360_, _DiaDeLosMuertos, __PlainOldAlexis, __Cupcake46813, __PhanPhicAddict, __carlita stoneheart,__ BR BlackRose, tibreezy, Lili Tommo, SenileEmu_

***Remember to review, fave, &amp; alert***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, &amp; more)**


	9. Chapter 8

This is so long overdue, am I right?

Well, only a couple more chapters (two or three, I think) left until the end. I'm hoping to have this finished by the end of summer. So, fingers crossed! **-Lovely**

* * *

_Lots of Love to **orangeporqupine**, **Alexa G. Salvatore**, **NicoleR85**, **Spirit Kiss**, **LadyBugQueen421**, and my three **Guests** for your reviews last chapter! _

* * *

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rating: M for language, violence, and adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel Studios. I only own the ocs introduced.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

"You've made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world," Phil remarked, calm and collected. "Look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops..That's hurtful."

Thor stayed silent. Since being taken away from Mjolnir's resting place, he was located to a single holding cell they conveniently had on site. It almost seemed like they'd been waiting for his arrival or someone else in the retrieval of the hammer. He currently sat in the middle of the stark two-way mirrored glass room. The metal chair given dug uncomfortably into his back but didn't complain. The man felt broken after everything that occurred in such a short time that night.

He was still deemed unworthy, making his quest to the crater pointless. Dawn—he grimaced as his heart squeezed painfully at the remembrance—was struck by lightning upon touching his former weapon. She could be very well dead or injured beyond the mortal way of healing. And because of that, his promise to her back in the crater couldn't be done if the latter were true. But Coulson mentioned nothing of her condition no matter how many times he asked at the beginning of his questioning.

His worry added, his mind could not get the image out of her different but familiar eyes or the words she uttered before fainting.

Whatever took over the young woman in that moment had to have been Vianne. There was no denying it, seeing as Foster didn't have any knowledge of his lost sibling. Had her spirit latched onto Mjolnir before it was cast down to Earth? Was she currently inhabiting inside his friend now? All these muddling thoughts made him drone the agent's useless questions out; only brought back to reality when a sharp beeping came from his hip. Blue eyes lifted to the man across from him then. His once blank face was now furrowed in a frown at the small black pager in his hand now. As he curiously wondered what ever it was that made him that way, the sliding door harshly opened and revealed the very person his frazzled mind was thinking of; alive and seemingly fit..as well as incredibly pissed off.

Dressed in borrowed navy blue sweatpants and shirt, a glaring Dawn with two armed men stood in the entrance; arms out to the side and hands pressed firmly against the door frame as her body blocked the way. She was cleaned of mud but her hair was still a tousled, tangled mess and bandages now covered her bruised throat and burned left hand. And honey brown eyes were back much to the thunder god's relief.

Her murderous gaze was directed solely at Coulson who didn't even flinch or seem the slight bit intimidated by her expression

"Ms. Foster." he greeted smoothly, not too surprised to see her. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Shut up," she barked, "And tell me what the fuck you pricks did to me!"

The man raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb." The astronomer stomped into the room then, heading right towards Phil. The armed men went to follow but Coulson waved them off. As she did so, she ripped off the bandages on her neck and hand. Thor stood, concerned about her worsening her injuries until seeing that they were no longer there..

"See? Completely healed." She gestured wildly from her hand to her throat as the dumbfounded men stared. "Especially after your so-called doctors said it would take weeks or not to heal. So, you must have secretly slipped me something because this shit shouldn't be missing!" Covering from his shock, Coulson went to reply when another agent appeared at the door.

"Sir." he stated, glancing briefly at the other two and then back at his superior. "They've got a visitor." Thor and Dawn looked at each other with equal surprised. Was it Jane? Her sister greatly hoped not. Coulson nodded, expression cool, but it was obvious to Foster that he was annoyed with all the interruptions when he desperately wanted answers.

"Ms. Foster, I can assure you we did not. Now, excuse me for a bit." The man brushed pass her and out the still open door, closing behind him this time. Dawn was tempted to follow and keep demanding answers but she didn't want to get in anymore trouble than she already was; stuck waist deep in secret government shit.

When waking up, she found herself in some medical bay onsite and handcuffed to the bed like Thor had. It was a weird case of reverse deja vu. She also seemed to suffer from a lapse in memory, not recalling what happen after the point of grabbing the hammer. A smirk formed in her lips at the flashback of punching the shit out of one agent, happy to still remember that. It wasn't too long after the young woman woke that a doctor came.

"_There must be cameras.."_ she thought warily then, hating the idea of being viewed like a lab rat.

The doctor—Mr. Lawson—kindly introduced himself but she couldn't careless. Instead, she started firing off demands for the reason to her current situation and others. Luckily, she was answered and not sedated to shut her up. Lawson explained she'd been struck by lightning attracted to whatever metal Mjolnir was forged from. Again, everything was blank for her after that. Which was apparently to be an expected side effect for what occurred.

Next was a listing of her injuries—a two fractured ribs from the right side of her ribcage, extensive bruising to areas on her back, right side, and throat; all from that crazy agent. While strangely from the lightning only her left hand, the one that grasped the handle, was burned badly along with some of her hair and clothes. Her nerves system was fine and vitals were otherwise good. She got either very lucky or had somebody up there looking out for her.

But as he told her this, Foster realized she didn't feel the least bit hurt. No twinges of pain from slight movement, or soreness in her throat from speaking. She felt energized instead, like her skin was buzzing and everything seemed clearer and brighter around her. It made her wonder in horror if these assholes had slipped her something other than painkillers. Seriously, she would not be surprised if they did but loathed the twisted idea of being kept in the dark.

The doctor then stated he needed to check her condition again and redo her bandages, maker sure everything was the same as the last exam. After doing the standard hospital procedures, he undid the bandages around her hand and froze. She did the same at seeing the perfectly normal palm with no trace of burns. Panicked, Lawson checked her throat and found similar results.

Dawn was freaked out and extremely suspicious now and did the only thing that came to her mind in that moment. Her legs—fortunately unbounded—lifted and wrapped around the man's neck, slamming him down onto the bed. She tighten them as he struggled to free himself and waited. If there were cameras, security personnel would be rushing inside at any minute. Sure enough, they had which lead to her demanding to be taken to Coulson. And they actually did once the frighten doctor redid the bandage with shaking hands upon her request.

The astronomer sighed in ire before looking at Thor. Taller than her by a good foot, his lovely blue eyes stared down at her wide amazement and relief..as if he hadn't thought of ever seeing her again.

"_That bastard must not have told him about me."_ she thought angrily. That was very true but the real reason for his expression was him being glad it was _her_, and not Vianne. Yes, he missed his sister greatly and wished to have her close again. Yet the thought of not seeing the charismatic eccentric he'd grown attached to in the past few days had a sharp saddening pain consume his chest at the possible lost.

The young woman smirked, about to say something jokingly, when strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a firm chest. She gasped in surprise at the sudden action before quickly returning the hug, smiling with contentment. She could easily get used to this, just being in his arms day and night. It made the emptiness in her fill, causing such a happiness to swell inside her that tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

"_Is..this what being in love is?" _came the random thought. Her body tensed. _Oh god._ She said it..and it oddly didn't bother her one bit!

Thor felt the sudden rigidness in her smaller form, pulling back to met her gaze with concern. Everything around the two disappeared once their eyes met. The banished prince watched the thoughts going through her mind in her amber eyes; no doubt she could see his in his very own. He wondered what they all were. The urge to lean forward and capture her full, tempting lips struck him so hard that it became difficult to breath in that very moment.

Just before he could act, the hairs on the back of his neck raised. Something or someone was with them now. He moved fast, pulling the young woman behind him as he turned to face whatever was there. Even so, she still peeked around his large frame in curiosity.

In the spot Coulson previously stood was none other than his brother, Loki. He replaced his Asgardian armor for Midgardian clothing—a three-piece suit under a thick trench coat that seemed far too warm for even New Mexico's cold nights and polished black dress shoes. All except for the scarf around his neck were in his preferred color, a dark forest green.

"Loki!" the banished prince exclaimed, amazed at seeing him again. "What are you doing here?" Meanwhile, his companion stayed quiet observing.

Dawn normally would be freaked out by some guy appearing out of thin air. But after all she witnessed that night, she would not be the least bit surprised if she met Big Foot face to face next. So instead, Foster blinked and tilted her head in wonder.

"_This is Thor's brother? They don't look the least bit related.."_ Also she felt—just like with Thor—a strong familiarity with the newcomer; Loki did as well. The pull was so strong he struggled to stay where he was and not scoop her up into the most passionate, greedy kiss.

"_But she is so different from Vianne,"_ Loki thought in wonder, enraptured by her very being unlike any other mortal he'd seen so far. _"And yet very much the same from what I've seen."_ What neither knew, Loki had been the one who healed her injuries while she laid unconscious in the hospital bed. Healing her, it was just an excuse to touch her once though he did indeed hate seeing her hurt. He saw what happen, almost severing the connection of the portal from his anger. So when he finished feeding this lie, Loki would deal with that hellish man nicely.

"I had to see you." he replied at last to his brother's question, tone and expression somber.

His sibling read his mood easily that something bad had occurred. "What's happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim?" He then requested, pleading. "Let me explain to Father—"

"Father is dead." The two in front of him stilled for a moment at the horrible news. Loki said nothing more, continuing to look melancholy.

The blond-haired man leaned back in disbelief, now on the verge of tears. "What?"

"Your banishment," the other Asgardian explained then. "The threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." This was a lot to throw on someone so suddenly, especially after already such a traumatic day. What threw the astronomer off even more was that Loki was actually willing to share this with her still there.

"_Isn't there some spoken rule that a mortal can't know this stuff?" _she pondered.

"It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it." His brother said nothing; the reminder cutting deeper. "The burden of the throne had fallen to me now."

"Hey! T-That's good!" the young woman spoke from behind Odinson still, trying to clear the tense air. She pointed at Loki with a bright smile. "You're king now so you have first say above all else. Which means you can bring Blondie back home."

Green met honey browns after she finished; a gasp escaping her unconsciously. Really looking at him, the astronomer also found him very handsome in a regal, refine way unlike her friend who practically oozed ideal Hollywood force-fed masculinity. But there was a cold seductive darkness lingering underneath the royal-trained calmness she sensed easily even though he hid it very well.

"Dawn Foster," Oh man. The way her full name rolled off his tongue in the proper voice smoothly caused a shiver run down her spine. She had to grasp the side of the thunder god's shirt as her knees felt like they wouldn't support her anymore.

"_What the in ever-loving hell?" _The touch however did not go unnoticed by the Trickster; irritation flashing in his eyes which disappeared before she even noticed. It killed him how close she was to his brother already. He didn't deserve her affections; Mjolnir either. He put on a charming smile that seemed inappropriate with the subject they were discussing.

"I'd like to say thank you for caring for my brother during his time here so far." he continued, his smile turning sad once more. "But I'm afraid I can not do so. The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon his exile."

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way—" Thor interjected, only to be shot down.

"And Mother had forbidden your return. This is goodbye, Brother..I'm so sorry."

"No." The banished prince shook his head, looking his younger brother in the eye. His own teary ones holding his next words true. "I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

Loki looked to his brother one last time, saying sadly. "Farewell." Foster blinked and he was gone.

"..Goodbye." Thor said quietly a moment too late.

* * *

But he wasn't truly gone just yet. After paying his promised visit to Mad Dog, Loki stood before Mjolnir. The workers and soldiers of SHIELD were all around moving from here to there but none saw him, thanks to his magic. After seeing that his brother was still considered unworthy, he curiously wondered if he could lift it now. His hand wrapped around the leather-bound handle and pulled. The hammer stayed, humming at him in an almost mocking manner, as he tried harder with still no luck.

The frustrated Trickster went to leave but paused, noticing something out of place last minute. His light-colored eyes snapped quickly back to the hammer. There, on the side of the protruding rock starting from Mjolnir and it met, was a long crack in the foundation. There was no way his touch had created and the last person to do the same was—

"Dawn." Shocked, he crouched and peered closer then. Sure enough, the weapon had moved. It was barely noticeable though unless someone figured out what he had which he highly doubted. Even so..Mjolnir found the reincarnated woman more worthy than himself and by an inch too.

The raven-haired prince huffed, adjusting his coat with indifference. "Oh, well. I have the throne now and that's all that matters. And you're still forever stuck here, fickle tool." He sneered down at the weapon before walking away.

* * *

"His name is Donald Blake?" Coulson repeated, doubtful.

Erik smiled lightly, correcting. "_Dr. _Donald Blake." While Dawn and Thor were still in the holding cell, Selvig was having his own conversation with the SHIELD agent. With a story and fake driver license created with the help of Jane and Darcy, he claimed that Thor was really Donald Blake—Jane's boyfriend and Dawn's colleague from university who was assisting the women in their work in _Puente Antiguo_.

"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig." He knew now what the young woman had done back in the med bay.

"He was distraught when he found out that you've taken all our research. That was years of his life, gone!" said person explained, "And Dawn only tagged along because those two have been as thick as thieves since meeting years ago. Whenever those two come up with a plan together, bad stuff like this is bound to happen." He gave a short laugh. A beeping from the computer beside Phil made him glance away, still listening as the older man continued talking.

"You can understand how a man could go off like that. A big, faceless organization like yours coming in with their jackbooted thugs and—" A pointed look was given to him. "..That's how he put it."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."

"Steroids! He's a bit of a fitness nut."

"Sir?" called the technician at the computer. On the screen showed the false card with the photo Darcy took back at the diner and information given. Above that in a red pop-up box were the words 'Falsified Data'. To anyone else, it seemed real but this was a top-secret government agency the group were dealing with. Fake documents were second nature to them. Plus, they had high-quality tech to see through stuff like so with ease. But instead of proving the man wrong, Coulson actually continued playing along since he was giving him more than his captured companions had, untrue or not.

"It says here that he's an M.D." he remarked.

"Well, he is!" assured the professor before trying to desperately gain the man's sympathy. "Or he was. He switched careers and became a physicist. A brilliant physicist. He's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain."

Coulson could only slightly smirk at that.

* * *

The two unlikely companions sat in silence next to each other. Thor, returned to the metal chair, stared straight ahead at nothing in particular and Dawn on the floor, picking at a loose thread from the borrowed sweatshirt. Neither spoke a words after meeting the Trickster. Foster wanted to say many things but figured her friend would want space. So, instead, she ranted in her head.

"_This sucks. We went through hell for nothing! And just when everything seemed bleak, Thor's brother shows up giving false hope and shitty news. Tsk. Some king." _And she made her thoughts not trail back further into that odd encounter. She didn't want to relive those emotions it brought.

Instead, honey browns glanced down at her left hand. _"And I hate to admit it but..Coulson was telling the truth. I don't know how but something in my gut is saying so. Which means how the hell was I able to heal so fast? Myeu-muh or that lightning didn't do something to—"_ She straighten, eyes wide. Her gaze quickly turned to the banished prince.

"Hey, Blondie?" He brought his blue gaze down on her. "I was just wondering would it be possible for Myeu-muh, I mean, _Mjolnir_ to heal someone?"

"It is possible as Mjolnir is known to do many things. Some even I still do not know," he informed, his face changing somber once more. "And likely never will."

"Stop that." the young woman scolded, narrowing her eyes. "This isn't over. We'll think of some way to make you worthy again—you, me, and the guys."

He sighed heavily. "Dawn—"

"And If we don't, then my sister and I will continue to look out for you while you get used to life here." Her hand reached out to grasp his, squeezing tight. "You won't be alone in this. Not one minute, Thor." Said person stared as if she just offered him the world. Yes, the idea of never returning home hurt eminently but knowing she would still be by his side helped the piercing depression wither some.

Gentle fingers brushed lightly across the apple of her cheek; his blue eyes full of thanks. Hers lowered as she blushed brightly. He made her feel so timid whenever he touched like that. It was probably because the astronomer never received such adoring affection like the way Thor gave. And each time her heart swelled and felt like bursting with happiness, making her never want it to go. She suddenly couldn't keep this feeling in anymore, needing to tell him how she truly felt.

"Thor? I need to tell you something." The young woman met his curious, attentive gaze fully. There was no going back after this. "..I think—"

"Oh, Donny, Donny, Donny!" Dawn and Thor's heads snapped towards the entrance, seeing Erik stepped through. She quickly released her friend's hand and stood, backing away when Selvig neared. She didn't notice the flash of hurt from him at her action.

The older man stopped beside the blond-haired prince and helped him out of his chair. "There you are. You're gonna be all right. I'm taking you home now."

He glanced at the quiet young woman. "You too, Dawn. No questions." She simply shrugged and sauntered out the door ahead of them, not looking back once at the men. They watched her go, confused; similar questioning going through their mind at her change in mood.

* * *

After dropping off the astronomer who claimed she wasn't in the mood to drink, the men headed to the local bar.

"You know, I had it all backwards." Thor stated once finishing a whole retelling of the crater site incident. "I had it all wrong."

"It's not a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers." Erik told him, "You start asking the right questions."

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn't know where the hell he is."

The blond-haired man bow his head slightly at him. "Thank you for what you've done."

"No, don't thank me. I only did for Jane and Dawn." he said honestly, "Their father and I taught at university together. He was a good man. He never listened."

"Neither did I." Blue eyes looked down at the beer in his hand sadly. "My father was trying to teach me something, but I was too stupid to see it."

"I don't know if you're delusional or if you're pulling some kind of con, I don't care." the other man began, needing to put some stuff straight. "I just care about them. I've seen the way they look at you."

"I swear to you, I mean them no harm."

Erik nodded, satisfied. "Good. In that case, I'll buy you another round and you leave town tonight." The thunder god silently agreed. He'd known this all along, planning to do so ever since talking with his brother. Even though Dawn's promise warmed his soul, the man knew this was for the best. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the sisters, having caused them and their friends enough trouble. He would managed somehow on his own in Midgard.

With that accord between the men, more drinks were shared which then ended up in a drinking match that later had them kicked out of the bar.

* * *

"Ah. You're starting to believe too." Jane jumped, putting down the book Erik got from the library. Her younger sister stood beside her bed, arms crossed and eying the thick volume in her lap smugly. She hadn't even heard her come inside the trailer, being so engrossed with the Norse fairy tales.

"No." she huffed, tossing some of her hair. Dawn raised a brow. "..Okay! Maybe a little."

"Good." The astronomer nodded before joining her on the bed. "Because after everything at the crater site, I thought—"

"Dawn..how are you still alive?" The youngest Foster glanced up, surprised. Her sister just stared at her. She wanted to hope Dawn made it and was glad she did..but the logical part of her found it impossible for her to live without serious or deadly effects. It bugged her. She was type that always need a solid answer no matter.

Dawn knew this too. She very much well should be six feet under, not sitting with her sibling like always. And to be honest, she didn't feel the same since leaving the crater. There was something about her now that she couldn't put her finger on. Like..she wasn't really alone in her own body which was incredibly weird.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman sighed heavily. There was no way she could tell Jane; about that feeling or what Thor told her when she asked almost the same thing. Plus, she didn't know how much the astrophysicist was actually willing to believe. So, she responded the best way she knew how.

"..I need a drink." She stood again, heading to the door. Desperate for answers, Jane scrambled to follow and stop her when a loud banging shook the trailer. The women shrieked and clutched each other, startled. Realizing they weren't about to be the cliché victims in a horror movie, they chuckled wryly before the eldest opened the door. It was Thor..who was carrying a very inebriated Selvig.

The astrophysicist gasped aloud. "Oh, my god! Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Not injured at all." Thor answered with a chuckle as he stepped inside. As he said that last part, he turned and ended up having the drunk man hit his head. "I'm sorry, my friend!"

"Someone had fun at the bar, I see." Dawn all but grumbled, wishing she had gone now.

"Oh, yes. We drank, we fought. He made his ancestors proud." Jane directed him towards her bed then. Once he did and listened one last time to Erik's drunken ramble, the banished prince moved back towards the door.

"Are these your chambers?" he queried politely of the sisters, peering around the small place.

The younger Foster replied, jerking her thumb at her sibling. "Jane's. Mine's on the other side of the diner but across from hers."

"It's more of a temporary living situation." Jane clarified after. Brown eyes took noticed of the small mess she left then. Suddenly flustered, she apologized for it and tried to clean up as best she could but just succeed in looking silly in front of the smiling man. Her sister's head shook, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

Grabbing the eldest Foster's shoulder, she pushed her out the door. "Come on, let's head up to the roof before you embarrassed yourself more, sis."

* * *

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep," The Foster sisters and Odinson were seated in lawn chairs around a fire pit. The women sat on both side of Thor, leaving him in the middle. Though, he didn't seem to mind or notice.

"Or I'm trying to reconcile particle data," Jane was happily telling Thor her reason of roof spot. "Or when Darcy and Dawn are driving me crazy." The older woman and man laughed. Said person mentioned rolled her eyes but smiled. She continued, "I come up here a lot, actually, now that I think about it." They all laughed again.

"I'm really glad you're safe too." the astrophysicist told him a moment later.

"You've both been very kind to me," Grateful blue eyes looked from both sisters. "And I've been far less grateful than you deserve.

"Well, I hit you with my car a couple times," noted the eldest Foster with a laugh, "So I think that kind of evens things out."

"And shows you need your license taken away." deadpanned her sister, standing and walking towards the ledge. She was in desperate need for a cigarette suddenly. The other woman glared daggers into her back as she did.

Thor smiled at their sibling antics as always. "Perhaps I had it coming." Seeming to remember something, he reached into his coat and pulled out Jane's research journal.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed in surprised as he handed it back to her. "I don't believe it." Once fishing out one from her half-empty pack and lighting it, Dawn leaned against the concrete and inhaled the cancerous smoke, welcoming it. A grey cloud soon escaped into the night air.

She already knew the journal was in his possession. He had shown her in the car, all smiles, asking if Jane would happy with just that. Nodding, then he tried to hand it to her. The astronomer politely declined, saying it would be better for him to hold onto it instead and return the book to Jane once they got back.

Her hand not holding the cigarette rubbed her tired eyes, sighing. Why she said that then, the young woman didn't know. It just came out since Foster was still feeling odd about what she almost confessed. But now, because of that..her sibling was clearly falling for him even more.

A grimace formed on her face. _"Is that why? Because I want them to get together so I don't have to feel these stupid emotions anymore?" _Mentally, she shook her head and tuned back into whatever the two were discussing.

"No, Jane." the blond-haired man was saying, "Listen to me. You must not give up. You must finish what you've started."

"Why?" she questioned, not seeming to believe his explanation already.

"Because you're right." Dawn heard pages rustle behind her. She took another long drag. To further explain, he proceeded to add what looked like the trunk of a tree and branches to the pages.

"Your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil—the Worlds Tree. Now you see it everyday without realizing. The images glimpsed through..what did you call it? This Hooble Telescope."

The eldest Foster corrected softly, "Hubble."

"_Hubble_ Telescope." he grinned, nodding. They laughed before continuing, becoming lost in their own world together. As the two talked, Dawn flicked the bud over the edge and walked away, unable to stay there anymore. Her honey brown eyes drifted back before leaving. Her sister was listening intently to their friend's eager retelling of his people's knowledge with an expression of complete fascination.

"_It's all right. You wanted this, remember?"_ a voice in her head reassured then.

"_..Yeah.._" she agreed, ignoring the plaguing pain that came ever since meeting the Asgardian. _"This is for the best."_

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_OhSnapItzFrani, LadyBugQueen42,1DarkDust27, Lyric Dreams, PleaseStopYourScaringMe, RaggedyManGoodnight, Stalona, IsobelFrances,_

_ inugirl2469, twifan1987, heather. taft3, DeniseRenee _

**[Readers who follow]**

_Ronnie. H, FallenWings8Tears, dcottrell92504, KittyKatNinja, caymanislands, pandasninjasndkiwis, Luronda, The Perfectly Damned, LillianOrtega, _

_cjewellm, ladymystikal36, Caro1404, back2vintage, The Goddess Of War Athena, DarkEmpress192, suffocater, Sinique, grapejuice101_

**[Readers who did both]**

_redhoodfan, Gaara's-wife24, wafaa. joundan, EclipseRosen, XxIV-ILLUSIONISTxX, SessKaglovur, marguerittababy9gmail. com, _

_harley. bylsma, Color me cruel, __TomTomGirl,__ Little lost kitsune chan, DarkEmpress192, NicoleR85, dianaemrys15, MarvelWorksWonders_

***Remember to either review, fave, or alert***

**(****Check my profile for story updates and my ****tumblr side blog**** for the Lost Stargazer series music playlist, visuals, &amp; more****)**


End file.
